Love Bites
by AToxicLullaby
Summary: Poor Momo lingers for freedom. Toshiro needs to find his true love. They meet, they fall for each other. But sometimes, love is forbidden, and in this case, it's sometimes dangerous. Will Momo get her happy ending? Or just fall in despair? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Love Bites****: **

_**Prologue**_

_There was once a village near a creek,_

_Lived a young girl named Momo Hinamori, meaning peach._

_She was a beauty, a wonder, a grace,_

_But everything was hidden beneath that face._

_Her life was a despair, _

_And yet, she pretended it wasn't a bother,_

_Since she lost what was once cared,_

_She had no brothers or sisters, she had lost her father and mother,_

_It couldn't be bared._

_Yet, she survived with her aunt,_

_A cruel woman who seemed without a heart,_

_Who didn't care who she tore apart._

_Her life was a despair,_

_But it wasn't enough,_

_To make her not care._

_She had hope left in her that wasn't torn,_

_A piece of heart that's wasn't in war._

_She was waiting for that one escape,_

_The one that will take her away,_

_Let her spread her wings,_

_To fly away from this being._

_To clear the image, to feel in peace,_

_For all that sadness to suddenly cease._

_For an angel who fell from above,_

_She hoped to find someone she'll love….._

* * *

_On the other side of the village, _

_There was a castle full of people,_

_Not just any humans,_

_Ones with fangs, cold-hearted, cold-blooded lives,_

_They lived like ordinary people,_

_With children, husbands and wives._

_Then there was Toshiro Hitsugaya,_

_A vampire beyond all means._

_His breathtaking turquoise eyes,_

_Powerful for just a teen._

_He knows the truth to every lie._

_Everyone in his clan has fear, _

_For this young to-be leader,_

_For they know he has true power,_

_Against all those suppose "mind readers."_

_But before the young prince becomes the king,_

_He must find that true love._

_The one he could bring,_

_The one that soon would wear the ring to becoming his queen….….._

* * *

Read and review.

Btw, this story will be under some editing, so don't mind the changes if it the writing style becomes from **THIS **to THIS.

So I was reading this story over, and noticed some mistakes. And I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to grammar mistakes, exactly. So I'll just be clearing those away…So don't forget to read the rest!

~Lucy


	2. Won't Fade

**Love Bites:**

**Chapter 1: Won't Fade**

"_Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" Cried the energetic six-year old, Momo._

"_What is it, Momo?" Replied her mother._

"_I have a question," said Momo, her mother just staring at her daughter, waiting to see what she had in mind. "Do happy endings really come true?"_

_The young mother just thought for a second, and said, "They do. But for a happy ending to come true, you mustn't give up hope. No matter what the situation is. Don't believe what others say. You must, instead, have faith that somewhere, someday, a person will come and take you to your happy ending. And if not…..Like my Okaa-san use to say, 'If dreams don't come to you, then you go to them!' So, no matter what, you must never give up hope, Momo," said her mother, while pointing at her heart._

"_Hai!"_

"_Ahhh! I forgot. Your father told me to go and find him when he gets back from work! I must go at once!"_

"_Momo?" she asked, looking at her daughter._

"_Huh?"_

"_Will you be all right staying with your Aunt Momoko?"_

"_Hai!" _

"_I'll come back as soon as I can! Ah! Before I go, I want you to have this Momo." The mother went to her room very quickly, and came back holding something in her hand. When she opened it, Momo saw something she's never seen. It was a necklace. Not just any necklace. It had a tiny lock in the bottom shaped like a heart. She awed in amazement._

"_I want you to have this, as a gift from your father and me. Ah! I must really get going!"_

"_Okasan! Wait-"_

_Before she could respond, her mother had already disappeared. Momo just stared at what would be last place she would ever see her mother again._

"_I'll miss you…"_

"MOMO! Wake up!" Yelled the angry aunt. "I take you in, and this is how you repay me?"

The yells of the aunt was enough to wake up Momo from her dream. "Huh? Aunt Momoko!"

As soon as she heard the yells of her aunt, she ran to open the door. "Aunt Momoko, I was asleep. I couldn't hear you. How can I help you?" Momo just hoped her aunt wouldn't yell at her. If she knew something about her aunt, it would be her yells. She could non-stop yell for the whole day, and her voice wouldn't be in any damage the next day.

"I want you to change, and go help my beautiful daughter, Rika. She needs help with her hair, her dress, and her makeup. Go now, before I make you clean this house until it's spotless!

"Yes, ma'am." Momo walked towards her tiny closet, but couldn't help to sigh.

Since the day her mother and father were found brutally murdered, she from then on had to live with her Aunt Momoko. It felt like living hell.

Heck, it was living hell to Momo.

Her aunt did have one daughter. Her name was Rika. She was the same age as Momo, fourteen years old. She was almost as cold-hearted as her mother. Her emotionless brown eyes, her very short brown hair. Like her mother, Rika thought she was the most beautiful human being in this world. Boys would try to talk to her, but once they caught glimpse of Momo, they would abandon her, and try to flirt with her. Momo, though, wasn't the type to enjoy all these flirts. She would always try to get away, or make up an excuse.

As she got up, Momo wondered what the occasion was this time. Was it a fancy party, or a tea party? Was she going to a wedding? Or maybe having a reunion with her little, bratty, spoiled friends? Whatever it was, Momo was pretty sure she couldn't go. She was never allowed. And she's never even gone to one since her parents had died.

When she finish putting a small, white dress that reached her ankles, she went to Rika's room. Another thing, she had to knock and have permission before she was allowed to go to any of her aunt's or her daughter's room. But they didn't have to knock when it came to hers.

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in!" Yelled the voice Momo was tired of hearing. Upon hearing her permission granted, she opened the door to find Rika standing in front of her large mirror.

"Well, look who's here. Did my mom send you?"

"Yes."

Rika chuckled, "Momo, tell me….when are you going to change that innocent face of yours? I mean, you're not ugly, but of coarse, not as pretty as me. But, you always have that same expression on your face. It gets boring after a while, hon. If you ever wanna feel pretty, you gotta act like you think your pretty, but that ain't your thing, is it, Momo?"

Momo didn't care if she was pretty to Rika or not. All she wanted was to have some freedom, like everyone else. But, that ain't happening any sooner.

"Rika, I wake up every morning, and go to sleep every night feeling the same thing- Boredom. I'm bored of seeing the same thing, seeing the same things happen. Maybe you go to the outside world, but I have to stay inside this house for my whole life. I never feel true happiness in this house, or with you. I do this for your mom, for letting me live with you. If you're bored seeing this expression on my face, then change. Change the world, change this house. Change _yourself_**. **I hope that answers your question."

"Momo, Momo, Momo…If I were you, I'll hide that damn confidence that's leaking out. You wouldn't wanna see that face of yours get messed up, now would you?" Momo could feel the girl's breath on her. " Enough with this chat. Let's get going! Now, help me put on this dress."

It was a black satin dress. Her dress was too short for her legs. It barely when past her thighs. Then her high heels, not just any high heels, , very HIGH heels. She put on her pearl earrings and pearl necklace. Momo hated doing this. She hated helping people she knew didn't deserve it. Then came the makeup. Momo hated this most of all. Rika would try the makeup on her to see if it was good enough or not.

"Mmmmm….Nah! This color is just too dark," she would say, then continue on**.**

_Someday….._Thought Momo**,**_ I'll have my own freedom…._

"_You mustn't give up hope, Momo…"_

_Mother…Why did you have to go? I miss you. That was the last thing I told you. Why did it have to be that day? You left, and never came back…._Momo told herself. At that moment, Momo felt as if she was going to start to cry. But she didn't, no matter what, she wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, Momo? What's going on inside that little mind of yours?" Asked Rika with curiosity.

"Nothing." Replied Momo as if she was bored as ever. Momo could never forget what happened eight years ago.

_Eight years ago, huh?…._

_Flashback: 8 years ago. Momo, 6yrs. old_

"_Aunt Momoko! Aunt Momoko! When is Okaa-san and Otosan getting back?" asked the curious Momo._

"_When they get here. You're such a curious child! Why don't you go and sit with Rika, and play dress-up, or put on makeup or something?" said the annoyed aunt._

"_Because that's boring!" yelled Momo back._

"_Ahh….How do your parents put up with you?" Aunt Momoko couldn't blame Momo. She knew Momo was the type of child that dearly cared for her parents. As soon as that thought ended, there was a knock on the door. _

_Momo was the one that looked outside the window. "Aunt Momoko, there's a police-man outside!"_

"_I wonder why they came…..", she opened the door. "Why, good evening, officers. How can I help you?"_

"_Good evening, ma'am. Are you the sister of Manami?"_

"_Yes. Yes I am. Did something happened?" , said Aunt Momoko with fear._

"_Aunt Momoko," yelled Momo, "has Okaa-san and Otosan arrived?"_

"_Is that their daughter?" asked the officer._

"_Yes, that's their only child." Aunt Momoko looked confused by now._

"_Ma'am, would it be alright if you stepped outside with us to talk privately?" asked the bearded officer._

"_Why, of coarse. Momo. I'm going outside to talk with these officers. I'll be right back."_

"_Okay!"_

_Once they were outside, the officer broke the news. What they didn't know was Momo was hearing their conversation by the window._

"_Ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you that the bodies of your sister and her husband were found today . About a half a mile away from here, they were found murdered. I'm sorry." said the officer with a sad tone._

_Aunt Momoko just broke sobs. "W-What?" Her eyes were now full of tears. "What?"_

_Inside, Momo couldn't believe it._

"_O-Okaa-san…is gone? Otosan is gone…? They're dead? N-No! No! NO! NO! This can't be real! No! NO!" Momo just burst into tears and yells. Aunt Momoko knew what had happened; She overheard._

"_NO! Aunt Momoko! Tell me it isn't true! Please!" More tears came out! "I want my mommy! I want my daddy! No!" She collapsed on the floor. She sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. Her tears streaming down her face. Her hazel eyes showing so much distress._

"_I'm sorry, Momo." Aunt Momoko couldn't even look into her eyes. It was too painful._

"_No! No!" Momo yelled, running to the bedroom._

"_Poor girl…..She loved her parents unbelievably. This is going to affect her."_

"_Now without parents in this world, what are you going to do with her?" asked the officer._

"_She'll stay with me. Now, we're the only family she has." Aunt Momoko just stared at the room Momo was in. "Poor child."_

"_I must get going now." said the officer._

"_I understand. You have things to do."_

"_Goodnight, ma'am."_

"_Not anymore…."_

Present Time: Momo, 14yrs. Old

"Hey! Momo! What the hell?" yelled Rika.

"Huh?"

"It seemed like you weren't in this room with me."

"Yeah…"

* * *

**Chapter 2! Review! Wow! That was long…**

**I DON NOT OWN BLEACH! **

**I do own pie, though…**

**~ Lucy**


	3. Getting Ready

**Love Bites:**

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

After finishing helping Rika, Momo was called to her aunt's room. When she got there, she was sitting in her bed. Momo just stayed by the door. She knew better than to interrupt her aunt's thoughts.

"Momo?" As soon as Momo heard her name, she looked up. "Come in. I have a job for you to do."

Momo walked in. She was use to doing almost everything for her aunt and Rika. They were a bother, but it was better than hearing them yell or anything involving yelling.

"Momo. Maybe you don't know, but this is a big day for Rika and me. So you better not ruin it. I want this day to be prefect. And Rika's dress seems a bit plain just for a black dress. So I want to add something. I decided flowers would be good. But here's the problem: I have no flowers. So, I want you to go and get me some flowers. They can't be ugly, and they better not be poisonous. Understood?" She was serious.

Momo right away said, "Yes." It looked in the outside as if Momo was bored as ever, but inside she was happy! This would probably her only chance ever to finally go outside. Good thing Aunt Momoko couldn't tell.

_YES! Finally, how wonderful! Momo, you better not ruin this chance!_thought Momo.

"Good. But before you go, put this on," Aunt Momoko gave Momo a dark red cloak. "I don't want people seeing you. Now go, and don't take long. This is an important job. Now to get myself dressed."

Momo was so happy. She did, however, wonder why she had to wear a red cloak. Oh, whatever! It didn't really matter! She was free for one day, so she didn't want to ruin.

"I know the perfect place to get some beautiful, fresh flowers!" Momo said while walking away from the house. While walking, Momo took out her necklace she was given by her mother eight years ago.

_I still believe I'll find him someday, Okaa-san…..someday._

* * *

On the other side of the creek, was the castle that belonged to one of the most powerful beings in the world. The king, a vampire with many people that respected him. People knew already, that vampires existed, and they even worshiped them. He ruled with his wife by his side, and his son, Toshiro. His son, though, wasn't your typical vampire. His turquoise eyes could freeze you by staring at them. He rarely ever wanted to do anything with this father or the kingdom.

But he knew that day would soon come. The day he would have to choose his companion to rule with him. He never enjoyed the presence of anybody. So what made his father think he wants to get married? He despised the idea of "falling in love". And today was the day that women from this castle and from the village would come, talk to him, and his family, and to see if he will choose somebody.

Toshiro was a handsome vampire. His white, snowy hair was extraordinary. His turquoise eyes, breathtaking. He was made, also, to wear spectacular clothes. Which made him even more handsome looking. Any girl would fall for him. But sadly, "falling in love" wasn't his thing.

"Mother," asked Toshiro in his always bored tone, "Do I really have to do this? Father isn't that old. He still has many years in him."

"Toshiro," his mother said, "You knew this day would come. There's nothing wrong with becoming the king. And let's face, your father is getting old! Honey, trust me, falling in love is an unforgettable feeling. You don't know when you're going to fall in love. It…just happens. And, anyways, I have faith in you that you'll choose the right one."

"But mother, how am I falling in love? I'm not taking my time. Pretty much all I'm doing is choosing someone, and ruling this kingdom. Love takes its time, doesn't it?"

"Who ever said love takes its time?" His mother then winked and smirked, walking out of his room.

Toshiro sighed, then said, "This isn't going to be good at all."

Toshiro walked out of his room to be greeted by one of his parents' best friend.

"Matsumoto." Toshiro knew this woman was a vampire too. But she rarely showed it. She usually showed her fun side to everybody. And she was a bear hugger. She would hug you until you stopped breathing.

"Toshiro! I told you to call me Rangiku!" Yelled the upset woman.

"Yeah….Why are you here, anyways?"

"I'm helping decorate the place. Duh! Anyways, ah! The day is finally here! I'm gonna be there when you choose _her_…thought you needed to know that….Oh, yeah! Almost forgot, your mother told me to tell you she need to tell you something!"

"Um…..what?" Toshiro looked dumbfounded.

Rangiku just stared at him, "Just go and find your mother…..gosh, this kid…."

Toshiro walked to the ballroom, where he meetings will be hosted at. He looked for her, then after a while, he found her.

"What is it, mother?" Toshiro asked her at the moment he found her.

"Ah, Toshiro, can you do me favor?" Toshiro knew his mother. He couldn't help it. His mother had a kind soul, so he easily fell for her pleads.

"What do you need help with?"

"Thank you. Everybody in this castle is too busy decorating. So you're the only one that I can ask. We need some flowers for decorations, and we're out. So I need you to go and pick some flowers."

"Okay….Where am I going to get some flowers from?" Toshiro rarely did any shopping, or picking. So he didn't really know this kind if thing.

"Just across the creek, and you'll find a meadow full of flowers. Just pick as much as you can. Here, take this" She handed her son a basket, and a cloak.

"Now, go. This is an important day."

Toshiro didn't want to do this, but he did it for his mom. He took the basket and the cloak.

"This better be worth it, mother…."

* * *

Momo was heading toward the perfect place to find flowers. When she was younger, she would go to a meadow not that far from where she lived. Nobody knew she went to the meadow, and she never told anyone. It was her getaway from life. From everything.

Upon arrival, she had to cross the creek. She was told when she was younger, never to go across the creek and deeper into the forest. She was curious, but knew better. Once she saw the meadow, for some reason, she started to run towards it. It was the place no one could hurt her or do anything. It was Heaven to her.

It had been years since she's seen the meadow. There were flowers everywhere. Many types: Roses, Tulips, Daisies, Lilacs, Irises, Sunflowers, Jasmines, Violets, Orchids, Moonflowers, Lavender, Blazing Stars, and she even saw a Cherry Blossom tree! Oh, how much Momo missed this place! It also seemed as if it has started to grow trees of many kinds.

Momo didn't know where to start. So she started picking the flowers that matched Rika's dress. Speaking of the she-devil, Momo wondered what was so important that her Aunt Momoko had let her go and pick the flowers. It was as if it was a once-in-a-lifetime occasion Rika may experience. Momo just wanted to let herself fall on the long, soft, green grass she had longed for.

Momo had also made sure she had her cloak's hood on. It was Aunt Momoko's orders.

"Well, let's get started!" This was something Momo may not ever experience ever again, so she'll try to make this a day she'll never forget!

* * *

Toshiro was pretty sure he was lost. He had crossed the creek, and now was in a forest. He was about to give up, when he finally found it. The meadow was huge. It was amazing. Something Toshiro has never seen. It seemed as if nothing from the human world was able to touch this meadow. Now, to do what he came for.

Toshiro just chose random flowers, when something outta the corner of his eye caught his glimpse.

It was a beautiful, gleaming, white rose.

He knew he had to have it.

* * *

Momo was enjoying herself so much! She had chosen over so many flowers! She was almost finished picking flowers, when she caught glimpse of the glimmering white rose.

"No way…..I gotta have it!" Momo started walking towards it.

Momo, though, wanted to keep this flower for herself. Not for Rika.

What she didn't know was someone else wanted that rose.

* * *

Momo and Toshiro were both about to grab the rose, when they saw each other's hand reach out at the same time.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I didn't see you." said Momo "You can have it."

"Of coarse I'll have-" Toshiro hadn't looked at who also wanted the rose. But as he turned to face her, his heart skipped a beat. Upon seeing Momo, he was astonished at her beauty. "No, no. I apologize. You can have it." In his life, he had never, EVER, apologized to anybody. But this girl, she looked too innocent. She looked so young. She was a beauty. How can he not apologize to her.

"Thank you." Her hazel eyes looked into his turquoise eyes. "I'm Momo. Momo Hinamori."

"A-Ah…uh. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." Toshiro has never stuttered. He was confused. He had never felt like this before. He was nervous, uneasy, FREAKED OUT! What the hell was happening to him?

_Who ever said love takes its time?_Toshiro was remembering what his mother had said.

_No, no, no, NO! I barely met this girl. I can't be in love, can I? _Toshiro didn't know if he was going insane, or was this really _love_**?**

"I must get going now." said Momo.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Um…..Will I ever see you again?" Toshiro felt his face go hot.

Momo looked at the sky, then back to Toshiro. "Here." She handed him the white rose. "If you ever want to see me again, bring this rose with you. That way, I could tell it's you."

"Wait! When will you- " Toshiro was cut by Momo angelic voice.

"When it is past midnight, you will see me in sight." Momo ran off as soon as she finished saying that.

All Toshiro could say was….

"Who is that girl?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review, people!**

**Adios! =)**

**~Lucy**


	4. Roses Mean Romance

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 3: Roses Mean Romance**

It took only about fifteen minutes for Momo to arrive at the house. As she was closing the door, she heard her aunt's footsteps on the stairs.

"Momo! Finally, you're here." She looked at Momo, then at her basket. "Wow, Momo. I never knew you could pick really beautiful flowers. Hmmm…You even got roses. Well done. I guess you can do something besides clean. Go to Rika's room. Tell her to see what she likes, then come to me. Got that?"

"Yes, Aunt Momoko." She walked away. Momo just stayed there. She just couldn't forgot the boy's face she had just met. He was no doubt, handsome. But Momo was mostly astonished by his eyes. She had never seen eyes like that.

_Just wait. You'll see him, tonight. Who was that guy?_

Momo started walking towards Rika's room. Rika was checking herself out in the mirror.

"Momo. I'm guessing you finished flower shopping. I prefer the dress like this, but mother thinks I look all "sluttish". Now, let's see what kind of flowers you got."

She looked all round the basket, just choosing roses.

"Momo, I believe roses represent life. They're beautiful, yet, get too close, and you'll get hurt. It's amazing how you can get so close, and be safe at the same time. Coincidence? I don't know, but, you're probably wondering what's so important that my mother had to send you to pick flowers. Am I right?" Momo didn't answer. She knew Rika knew that answer.

"Since you're not going, there's no point in not telling you." Momo just stayed with her poker face. Rika wa no doubt, always hated it. "Take that expression off your face! I hate it. Momo, seriously, what the hell? You never smile, you never laugh. Nothing."

"Rika, there's nothing to smile about. That's why. And I don't even care what this party is even about. Just go and have fun! It won't make me any happier or sadder." Momo was just so sick of Rika being such a brat. She just doesn't know how it feels to be her.

"Awwww. Did I get the poor, little Momo angry? Whatya gonna do? Call mommy and daddy? Ha! You don't even have any!" Rika just started laughing.

"Rika," , Rika raise an eyebrow, staring at Momo, "don't EVER involve my parents into this. Never! This is between you and me! Not them!" She could feel tears swelling up in her eyes. "Maybe you have a mom, but I lost mine. So don't involving people you know you shouldn't!"

"Momo….Shut up. Don't think cause you lost your parents, people are gonna feel bad for you. Now, get out and do whatever you do! Your face is making me feel pissed. And I don't want this day to be ruined."

Momo left the room, but said in a voice low enough Rika wouldn't hear, "Rika, I hope you find what you're looking for…"

She wiped the tears outta her face, and went on to her aunt's room. She knocked, heard her aunt's voice say she could come in, an went in.

"I'm guessing Rika finished picking the flowers." Momo nodded. "Good. Let me guess, she chose roses?" Again, she nodded. "Momo, are you alright?"

"Yes, Aunt Momoko. Please, do not worry about me. You have other things to worry about."

"Very well, then. Ah, it is almost time. Momo, if you'll excuse me, I must be going now. Rika! It's time! Get out here, now! We're leaving!"

"Coming, mom!" Rika stepped out of her room, now her dress decorated with roses. "Go on, mom! I'll be down there in a minute! I forgot my purse!" Rika walked towards her room once again.

"Fine." Aunt Momoko walked downstairs, and disappeared to the outside world.

Rika came out of her room, and walked towards Momo. "Well, Momo. What are you gonna do now? Looks like faith has stuff in store for me, while you have no future! Ha!"

"I hope you break your leg, Rika." Momo just chuckled.

"Aww….Shut up!" And with that, Momo was left alone in the house all alone.

* * *

"Toshiro! The man of the hour! It's almost time, so get ready!" Yelled the jolly king.

Toshiro just stared at his father. "I'm not doing this."

The father looked disbelieved. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I'm. Not. Doing. This."

The king couldn't believe his son's words. "What do you mean you ain't doing this?"

"I don't wanna do this. I don't care. Postpone it. Cancel it. I just don't want to do this."

"But..we..you..and this big occasion…Ahh! Toshiro, you'll never be able to escape this. You will marry, and become the king. No matter what. For your sake, I'll postpone it. For only a week. Then, you won't be able to do anything afterwards. You _will_ marry."

"Thank you, father. I appreciate it."

But before the old man left, he asked, "Why do you really want to cancel it?"

"I don't want to marry. Got that?" He gave his father a cold stare.

"Yes." As soon as he left Toshiro's bedroom, he took out the white rose he had received earlier that day. He just stared at it. In Toshiro's whole life, he had never felt what he had that day. All he wanted to do that day was meet that girl, again. All the girls that tried to flirt with Toshiro were always the same: Selfish, mean, cold-hearted, players, annoying, overreact, and much more. But this girl, she was different. She apologized, she wasn't shy, she looked innocent, not like the 'player' type. He couldn't get her outta his head. Her hazel eyes stood out for most eye colors he had ever seen.

_Until midnight, I won't see you…Who exactly are you?_

* * *

Momo had fallen asleep in her room, when she heard the door open.

"I can't believe they canceled!" Yelled Rika.

"Yes. Me neither…..Hmmm.. I'm tired. What time is it?"

"Mom? Are you even listening?" Rika seemed angry.

"Yeah, yeah. Honey, I'm going to go and sleep." Aunt Momoko just yawned, walked to her room, and closed the door. Rika, on the other hand wouldn't shut up. It took almost her an hour until she finally went to sleep. It was around ten, when Momo went downstairs, and poured herself a glass of milk.

When she walked back to her room, she had left the window open. As she went near it, she could feel the warm breeze go pass her skin, making her feel calm and relaxed. The moon shone brightly across the village. Momo, though, didn't forget the reason she wasn't asleep.

_I will be there, like I promised…_

* * *

On the other side of the creek, was the darkened castle. Everyone was asleep, almost everyone.

Toshiro laid on his bed. For a while, he had been staring at the rose, waiting for time to pass by. He was a bit nervous. And he didn't know why. He was also glad his father had cancel the event for a week. Toshiro stood up, and went to his window. He just stared at the moon.

"It's almost time….."

* * *

It was twenty minutes until it is twelve. Momo was getting ready. She was wearing her cloak. She made sure her aunt and Rika were asleep. When she finished checking everything, she slowly, and quietly, opened the door, and closing it softly. Momo had a key, so she didn't have to worry about locking it. She quickly walked away.

"Maybe this is not right for you guys, but tonight is my freedom." Momo felt free. Maybe she was breaking a LOT of the rules that her aunt, but mostly Rika had given her, but she didn't care. Her heart and mind were somewhere else. She made sure no one saw her.

"And my freedom begins today….."

* * *

Toshiro was walking away from his soon-to-be castle. He was wearing the same cloak he had worn earlier. He had made sure no one had seen him leave. In his hand, was the white rose. Since it was the way he would prove he was the same guy, he had token good care of it.

He had waited the whole day for this. He wanted to be away from all the king stuff, girls, marriage, but he mostly wanted to meet her.

"Finally, I am going to find out who you really are." He could feel his heart racing.

_It feels good to be away…..now, who are you?_

* * *

**Roses are red, and Violets are blue, if you really like this story, please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**I hope you like it….If not…the bunny's gonna get ya!**

**I really need to see a therapist…..Until the next chapter, Later!**

**~Lucy**


	5. State The Facts

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 4: State The Facts**

Momo knew the dangers of being out this late, and yet, she ignored them. Her only chance of escape, and she wasn't going to lose them. This was the first time she had gone outside, during the night, all alone. But she wanted to get to know _him_**. **

"No more 'listening to rules' and 'do this'. I'm done with that! Now, I'm really get to know life experiences….." Momo didn't see anyone on her way. Every surrounding was silent as the night itself. Momo was probably the only one up at this time.

* * *

Toshiro was nervous like never before. Many thoughts were in his mind

_What if she doesn't come? Maybe this wasn't a good idea. No way! This is worth, for a girl like her…_

The rose was gleaming as Toshiro held it in his hand. He waited there, for the girl to arrive. This whole day, since the moment he met her, he couldn't stop thinking abut her. It made him feel uneasy. If anybody found out about this, it would ruin him. His family would never imagine their cold-hearted Toshiro to sneak out of the house, all for one girl.

His thoughts were cut from the footsteps of someone. He couldn't believe it This girl had actually sneaked out of her house just to meet him.

"So, you did show up…." Her voice sounded the same as when he had met her.

"Well…I just needed to meet you. Is there anything wrong with that?" The moon shone across the sky. Toshiro's turquoise eyes were bright as ever. Momo just stood by the apple tree.

"I guess not. Tell me, Toshiro," Toshiro was kinda surprised she remembered his name, "what was a guy like you, doing at a place like this?"

He stared at her for a moment, "I don't even know why I came here earlier…All I do know is, I do not regret coming here. Meeting you was a miracle. Now, tell me something about yourself, Momo."

Momo walked a bit closer to Toshiro. "What is there to say? I am a girl. I rarely go outside. I have to put up with bothers in life. I barely met you today, and look at me. Sneaking out of my curfew to meet someone that may not even be what they seem. In other words, my life is pretty dull."

Toshiro leaned close enough to be at Momo's ear, and whispered, "I can change that….." His voice gave chills to Momo. His voice was cold, icy, and yet had a bit of feeling in it. She blushed at what he had said. Momo wasn't use to be around boys. So, this was a new experience.

She walked a bit father from Toshiro. "I don't think that's possible."

Toshiro looked a bit shocked. "Hasn't anyone told you to have hope? It seems you're not showing yours. Don't you ever feel like you want to escape that world your force to live?" Momo looked at Toshiro. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling he may be the one that can free her.

"I don't know. Now, you tell me something about yourself, Toshiro." Momo kept staring at Toshiro with a smirk on her face.

He seemed a bit thoughtful, then let out one sentence. "I'm different from the rest of you."

"How different?"

"That depends. How much truth can you take?" Momo didn't see anything wrong with him. He was handsome, he looked healthy, a bit pale, though. He didn't look in any way more different than what she looked like. She was confused.

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

Momo just said, "Then you're the bad guy. It's just the way it goes. Can't change what's already happened. Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair. You intend to be who you intended to be."

"My family and I aren't normal. We're different from the rest of you humans. And yet, some of you worship us as your rulers."

Momo didn't really know what he was talking about. She had never seen this person until today, but Momo did see something different. When she cleaned all around the house, she would always see most of the village walk by. The windows she cleaned let her see the outside world. And yet, Momo had never seen Toshiro in the village. This either meant he rarely went outside, or he wasn't from around here.

"Then…what are_you_?" Momo was a bit uneasy. If he wasn't human, what was he?

_What if he wants to kill me?…That's crazy! He would of done it already! Yet, what is he really….._

"You're probably wondering what am I if I'm not a human…." Momo looked at Toshiro. This guy in front of her, was telling her he wasn't human, and here she was. Staring at him, taking many risks, but somehow, trusting him that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was a….vampire?" Toshiro's eyes shone brightly in the night. Momo was shocked. She had heard of vampires living somewhere in or near the village, but she never imagined she'll ever meet one.

"Y-You're a….vampire? Uh…..wow. This is….unbelievable." Momo was just…shocked. She had never suspected Toshiro to be a vampire.

"Are you scared?" Toshiro kept on staring at Momo. She almost felt like she had froze, but she didn't give in. Maybe he was a _vampire_, but she wouldn't let him overpower her.

Momo gained her courage and walked toward Toshiro, but kept her face hidden. When she was a foot away from him, with all her power, she stared into his eyes, and said, "No."

Toshiro was astonished. This girl had gained the courage to look into his eyes. He had never seen anyone ever try that. He just stared back into her hazel eyes for a moment.

"You know, everyone I know would never have the courage like you, to stare into my eyes. It's something you just don't see everyday. You're different from all the other girls I know. You're not afraid, you take risks. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm one misunderstood teenager while you're a vampire." The moon still shone across the night sky. Momo walked over to the apple tree, and picked an apple at the far end of it. She inspected it, then bit it. Toshiro just stood at the same spot.

"What's wrong? Not hungry?" Toshiro felt a bit daunted by this girl. He had eaten an apple before, but that was a while back.

_I guess it can't hurt….._Toshiro walked over to the tree, picking an apple. As he was about to bite it, Momo caught a glimpse of his white, sharp-looking fangs. He bit, leaving the apple a small hole.

"Mmmm….Been a while since I've eaten an apple like this." Momo glanced at Toshiro as he ate his apple peacefully.

_Wow. He is really handsome for a vampire._Momo blushed as she finished her thought**. **_No! What am I thinking? He's a vampire! Vampires drink human blood, not fall for them. But still, he is different form the rest, Momo. _

"Momo?" Momo glanced over at Toshiro to see him staring at the moon. "Don't you think the moon is mysterious? It has many secrets waiting for us to unfold. Hoping we get there."

"Yeah. But sometimes, to uncover those secrets means taking risks you'll usually never take. But at the end, we never learn anymore or any less."

"For once in my life, you made me feel free, Momo. I'm always made to do things I don't want to do. But you, you just let what happens, happen. You're different, Momo."

Momo almost felt as if she was going to blush, but didn't. "I must really get going. Don't wanna get in trouble. Goodbye, Toshiro!" She started walking when she felt someone grab her by the shoulder.

"I enjoyed today."

"Me too. Until, tonight, Toshiro, I will not see you. Goodnight."

Momo and Toshiro started walking opposite directions.

* * *

Momo arrived at her house without waking up one of her family members. She quietly changed into her sleeping gown, and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Toshiro arrived at the castle finding everybody still asleep. He went to his bedroom. Maybe he could finally rest without something on his mind.

_You're different from the rest….Momo…_**Soon, Toshiro was knocked out.**

* * *

"Hello! Momo, you lazy-ass! Get up and help me! MOMO!" Momo was awakened by the yells of Rika. She felt tired, but she had to see what the brat wanted.

"Huh?" She walked to door, but Rika opened it before Momo could. "What is it?"

"Momo! You are going with me…..a much as I hate to say this…to the village. I need to buy some things. I would go alone, but I need someone to carry the groceries. Got that You got half an hour to get ready. Don't try to embarrass me."

"Wow…First the meadow, now the village. What's wrong with the world?"

* * *

**Sorry it took me long to update. I have school. So, yeah, review!**

**YEAH! Halloween is coming up! Awesome!**

**Have some candy instead of pie. Mu hahahhahahhahahahaha!**

**Wow. I'm psycho.**

**~Lucy**


	6. New Friends & New Experiences

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 5: New Friends & New Experiences **

Momo was surprised of how everyone was acting. Her aunt gave her freedom. Rika is going to give her freedom, too. It didn't make sense to her. It's like the world was upside down or something.

"Hey, Momo! Hurry up and go take a shower!" She wondered why Rika was letting her go to the village.

"I'm going." She went to the bathroom. Took a cold shower, dried herself, and got dressed. She put on a small, mint colored dress that was at her knees. It looked pretty on her, but Rika envied her. She never liked wearing dresses like that for no reason, so she instead would wear short skirt or revealing clothes. Momo hated that type of clothes.

"Momo, are you almost ready?" Momo hurries her way downstairs and found Rika waiting for her at the door. She was wearing a short, pink skirt with a light pink tank top that almost flashed her stomach.

"Ready…..So, where are we going?" Momo had been wondering the whole day why Rika had bothered to let Momo come with her.

"I need to buy some supplies. Stuff. Groceries." Rika sounded a bit pissed, but Momo ignored it.

"Oh." Rika seemed a bit distracted by something these days.

Within fifteen minutes, Momo and Rika arrived at the village. The village was full of people. There were many sores all around them, but Momo just kept following Rika. Rika would look somewhere then look somewhere else. Momo then saw what she hadn't seen in years: a bookstore.

"Momo? I am going to go to the store. Are you coming or what?" Momo looked back at Rika.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Rika walked over to a store called _Desiree's Fashion Store_. Rika stepped in, while Momo just followed behind.

"Momo, since you aren't probably going to ever come here again, go buy whatever you wan. Here, have twenty. You better not get yourself in any trouble! Got that?" Momo was even more confused.

"Yes. Thank you."

_What's going on? Now I'm really confused. Why is everybody being so kind? Let's go see what stores they have._

As Momo walked around the village, she would see guys staring at her. She felt uncomfortable. Momo walked by a few grocery stores, a shoe store, a jewelry store, two supply/medicine store, and then she arrived at the store she'd longed to see: the bookstore.

Momo walked in to a room with only a bit going on. There's were a few people in there. She thought of what kind of book she wanted to get. She couldn't think of anything, so she started to walk around the sore. A few guys started noticing her. It still made her feel weird.

She arrived at the novel section. She looked around to see any books that may seem interesting. She was almost caught up with searching, she didn't see someone walk up to her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Momo looked up to see a girl a bit taller than her. She had reddish, orangey hair reaching her waist. She had gray eyes, and looked nice.

"Why, yes. Do you have any novels you could recommend?"

The girl though for a moment, than said, "Have you ever heard of **Romeo and Juliet**?" Momo shook her head. "Oh. Well then it's about a forbidden love, and well, it's amazing."

"Orihime! Are you over there?" Momo turned around to see a girl with short, black hair heading towards her and "Orihime".

"Tatsuki. I'm here with a customer." Tatsuki looked at Orihime, then at Momo.

"Well then. I'm Tatsuki. I'm guessing you already know her name is Orihime. Welcome."

"Thank you. I'm Momo. Momo Hinamori." Tatsuki looked at Momo with a bit of surprise.

"You live with the Hinamoris? I've never seen you before."

"Um. I'm not really of the 'going out' type."

Orihime was in the background…In her own little world. Momo knew people would tell her they've never seen her before. She was use to that.

"Oh. Yup, but that Rika is such a freaking brat. She is annoying. No offense!"

"None taken. Rika is a major brat."

"Ahhh….I like you." Momo smiled at that compliment. "Almost forgot why I came here for. Orihime, have you seen Ichigo? He was suppose to deliver those packages to the other store."

"You own more stores?" Momo was surprised. How many store did they own?

"Uh-huh. We own about…..five or six stores, but we all own them together!"

Momo then asked, "Who's 'they'?"

"There's me, Orihime, Ichigo, Uyru, Chad, and some few other guys. We're all like a family. Except for Ichigo….He's a mutt."

"Hey! I heard that, Tatsuki!" Momo turned around to see a boy, maybe around his sixteen's. He had carrot top hair, and was tall. He had orange, gray, reddish eyes. She couldn't tell.

"Ichigo! Where the hell have you been?"

Tatsuki seemed a little pissed, but Ichigo seemed to ignore it. "Calm down. Who are you? My mom? Damn, I was just getting a quick bite. Hey, who's the girl?"

Momo almost felt uncomfortable.

Tatsuki gave Ichigo 'The Look'. "Oh, don't even think about it!"

"Non, no! I don't mean that….Though, she is kinda cute….."

"You're such an idiot. This is Momo. Momo, this is Ichigo."

Momo just said, "Hello."

"Hey."

Tatsuki was getting a bit more annoyed. "Okay! Enough with the intros, did you finish taking the packages or what?"

"Yes mother."

"Don't call me that!"

Tatsuki and Ichigo started arguing until Orihime reminded them that they were in the bookstore.

"Why you gotta be so lazy? Orihime!" Orihime appeared in front of Tatsuki. "Finish helping Momo. I'll take care of Ichigo…."

Momo turned and started walking with Orihime. "Let me show some other books." But she could hear the yells of Ichigo.

"Where are we going Tatsuki?" Tatsuki started taking out a baseball bat. "Wait! What are you gonna do with that! Oh, crap!" Ichigo ran out the door with Tatsuki right behind him. She stopped at the entrance and looked at Momo with the bat behind her back.

"Boys. What would we do without them?"

Momo couldn't help to laugh at her remark. "I dunno." Momo choose Romeo and Juliet, The Book Thief, and Pride and Prejudice.

"Come again!" Momo heard Orihime say, before she left to find Rika. She went to the last store she saw Rika in, and boys were laying there eyes on her. She was halfway, when she realized she was hungry. Momo checked how much money she had left, and decided to buy an apple from a fruit stand.

"Hello there, young lady! How may I help you?" greeted the old man behind the fruit stand.

"I'll just take one apple, please."

"Certainly." He grabbed one apple, put it on a napkin, and handed it to Momo. "Here you go. One apple for the young lady."

Momo handed him the amount, and started walking, when she saw something she shouldn't had: There on an alley, was Rika and a young boy. They were kissing, their hands around the other's hips. Momo was surprised. She started retreating, and walked away.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! This is really bad! If she finds out what I saw, I'm so dead. Okay, you never saw anything, Momo! Nothing! Walk away…..Just…..Walk away….._

"Why, hello there."

Momo turned around. "Huh?"

"If I may ask, what is a young lady like you doing here?" A young man in stood in front of her. Blond hair, blue eyes, and around her age, or a few years older. "My name is Kira. And you are?…."

"Um….I must really get going-"

"Why are you running? I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

"Um. I really must get going."

"But you haven't told me your name. Let me buy you a drink."

"Um. No thank you. My name is Momo. Now, I must really get going." Momo was kinda shocked and afraid that she wanted to leave.

"Momo….Well, Momo. It was nice meeting you. I hope to get to see you again. But before you go, will you be coming to the village's annual ball?"

"I don't know….Nice meeting you, too. Goodbye." Momo ran through the crowds.

_So, this is what Rika does during her free time. Just go back and get something. Just act as if you didn't see anything. What am I talking about! This is Rika, for goodness sake's! I am so dead._

Momo decided just to relax and enjoy her apple. She had met enough people today: Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo, and whoever was this Kira. What did he want with her in the first place. She didn't stand out of everybody else, so what caused him to suddenly want to know her name. And what was his 'annual ball' he said about.

* * *

"Hmmmm….So, her name is Momo. I better should tell Aizen about her. This girl didn't have a normal aura."

"Tell Aizen about what?" Kira immediately knew this voice.

"Ulquiorra. What are you doing here?"

"Aizen told me to find you. He wants to speak to you." Kira knew better than to mess with Aizen.

"I'm coming."

"What did you mean, that this 'girl' doesn't have a normal aura?"

"I don't even know, but I am going to mention this to Aizen. She isn't normal, that's all I know."

"And what is her name?"

"Her name is _Momo_**.**"

* * *

**Chapter 5. I have so much to do, so that's why it sometimes takes me a while to finally upload.**

**I just wanna say Happy Halloween to everyone!**

**Until next time, see ya!**

**Boys and girl of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**Come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween! **

**~Lucy**


	7. Days Can Be Tiring

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 6: Days Can Be Tiring **

Momo sat quietly at the table, waiting for Rika. Just ten minutes ago, she had seen Rika with a boy, having their 'alone time'. Better than getting caught, Momo just acted normal, as if she hadn't seen anything. Today was very tiring to her. She had met many people. She was also wondering what the guy meant about the 'village's annual ball'.

Momo sighed of boredom. She just wanted to go, or maybe even visit the meadow where she had met-

_Toshiro….I totally forgot about tonight! Why is my life so tiring….._

"Momo. What are you doing here?" Momo immediately knew the voice.

"Rika. I was waiting for you." Rika had a few bags in ever hand. Most were of fashion stores, and a few from the grocery. "Let me guess…..you missed me!"

_Just like Rika_, thought Momo.

"No. Shockingly, I didn't. I just got tired, and decided to get a snack, and then I went to-" Momo was about to say she had passed the alley. She held her voice from saying what she had seen earlier.

Rika almost got suspicious. "You went where, exactly?"

"Umm…" Momo quickly found an excuse. "I went to the library. And I brought some books!"

"Yeah. Be a sweetie, and carry these for me. You know, if you don't mind…..Go back home by yourself. I'm gonna do something before I leave. If my mom asks where I am, just say I had to buy new clothes for the ball."

_There it goes again! What is this ball? I need to ask someone….._

"Okay." Momo grabbed half of the bags, and started heading her way. She knew had to get home, but there were so many people in the village that day. In almost every corner she went, there were a group of people. She soon found herself in the end of the village, and not many people were there. Even from a far away distance, Momo could hear the sounds of the creek.

She sighed as she grew tired….

* * *

"Oh, Toshiro!" Yelled Matsumoto as she ran towards the boy's room. She knocked on the door, but no response came her way. "I know you're in there! Open up! Or I'll crush you with my hugs of fury!" She heard the door open, and went inside. "Now, that's more like it!"

Matsumoto went inside, and found Toshiro staring at the window. "Happy now?"

Matsumoto was use to Toshiro's cold, hearted attitude. "Who ruined your day?" Toshiro ignored her response, and went back to staring at the window. "Anyways, I came here to tell you if….umm…you….could maybe….Come with me to the village to go shopping!"

Toshiro stared at Matsumoto. "You know Matsumoto-"

"Rangiku. Call me Rangiku!" screamed the strawberry blonde.

"Whatever. Sometimes you act like all you know is how to shop, and kill someone with your hugs from hell. You really think I am going to go with you?" Sadly for Toshiro, today was a day Matsumoto was not going to take no for an answer.

"Oh no you aren't! You are coming with me! You need to go out some more. For a vampire, your really not 'adventurous'. Come one, please…Just for today…"

Toshiro couldn't help but to agree. If he hadn't, this woman would complain to him of how cruel he is, and blah, blah, blah. "Ughh…Fine. Only for today!"

Matsumoto jumped as she was filled with joy. "Yippeeee! Come on, we gotta go now!"

They ran outside, while Toshiro felt some regret in him. After a ten minutes, they arrived at a part that wasn't very far away from the village. There wasn't anyone they could hear near.

"Where are we?" Toshiro never bothered to learn his ways throughout the village.

Matsumoto just stood there. "And…Here we are!" In front of Toshiro, stood all the stores the village depended on. The streets bustled with people all around it. "Now, come on, and let's go!"

"I knew I should've stayed home…"

* * *

Momo had grown very tired from all the bags she was carrying, and from this whole day itself! She sighed as she walked towards her Aunt Momoko's house. It was too much. Momo saw a rock large enough for her to sit on. She went near it, put the bags down, and sat down. She needed a break from this.

_Maybe I should see what books I brought_**, thought Momo.**

Momo took out the books, looked at them, but didn't feel any less bored than what she had a few moments ago. She closed her eyes, and felt the wind go through her hair, her skin, through her soul. It calmed her down. It reassured her about her life. She opened her eyes to see the _real _reality.

"It's amazing how life can soothe you, sometimes…."

* * *

"Well, hello there. I've never seen you here before. What's your name?" Toshiro stood in front of a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes that was trying to hit on him. It disgusted him. "Come on, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Toshiro then heard the yells of Matsumoto as she neared. "Oh, Toshiro! Look what I found. Oh, who's your little friend?"

"So, that's your name. You can call me Rika." Toshiro now was upset at Matsumoto. He mouthed the words 'What the hell?' to Matsumoto as Rika talked, and flirted.

"Sorry…" whispered the guilty Matsumoto.

"I gotta go." said Toshiro.

"See ya later, baby." Rika waved, then winked at Toshiro.

Toshiro left the village's stores. He went towards the quite area he and Matsumoto had been in earlier. As he went farther and farther away from the village, it got more silent.

"Finally, I can get away from those two."

* * *

Momo felt as calmed as ever. The area around her was quite, yet soothing. She could hear the creek from afar. It had been a while since she had been truly all alone. Rika would be angry at Momo if she knew she hadn't gone home. But it struck her strange, at why Rika suddenly wanted to stay for a while. Momo knew Rika was the type to get wild. So it didn't really shock her that Rika has a boyfriend behind her mother's back.

Momo turned around to see the sun falling into the darkness. It was getting really late, but who cared? Momo was to relaxed to care.

* * *

Toshiro now had been walking for a while. The wind blew through his snowy, white hair. He could feel someone near, but he decided to ignore it. Toshiro could see the sun setting. It was amazing.

It felt like it was just a minute ago he had seen that girl in the meadow. She was different, abnormal. Her beautiful hazel eyes had taking him by surprise. He had never felt that way. And the feeling hadn't changed since the moment he saw her.

_Momo…What is this feeling? This isn't good. It can't be…No! No! Impossible! I've seen a lot of girls, but why now? Why her?…..I guess I can't ignore this feeling forever…._

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Toshiro saw a a familiar figure sitting on a rock, staring at the sky as it changed colors.

_No, is that…._

Toshiro walked towards it, getting closer and closer. He knew it was her. She had the same scent, the same hair, the same eyes. Toshiro felt anxious as he sneaked the small, petite girl.

* * *

Just a few moments ago, Toshiro had left the store which Matsumoto was shopping in.

Matsumoto was now suppose to go and search for the upset Toshiro.

_Maybe, I should wait a while….To make sure he cools down, then look for him! Yeah! I just hope he isn't that pissed at me…_

"So," Matsumoto had almost forgotten about Rika, "you know him?"

Matsumoto could tell this wasn't the best girl in the world. "Umm…yeah. We're close friends."

"Oh. I don't know, but he sounds familiar. I've heard of his name before…I just forget what.."

"Maybe it's because he's the famous vampire/ prince, Toshiro!" Matsumoto then realized she shouldn't had said that. "Oops. Now he's gonna kill me with his eyes!"

Rika's eyes widened. **"**_The_prince Toshiro? That was him?"

"Yesss…" whispered Matsumoto.

Rika smile grew into a grin. "No way! I was suppose to go to his castle yesterday, but they canceled! Aahh! I gotta tell my friends!" And Rika ran out of the store.

_Oh…So that was the prince? He was way hotter than I expected! He has to be mine. Mine…._

"What have I done? Toshiro's probably gonna drive a stick through my heart." Matsumoto sighed. "I should probably go and search- Oh! That top is soo cute! I gotta have it!" And with that, Matsumoto lost thought and forget what she was thinking a minute ago.

* * *

Toshiro was only a few feet away from _her_.

He finally gained the courage to say her name. "Momo?"

Momo turned around, and stared at Toshiro with shock. "Toshiro?"

* * *

**Okay, whatcha think? Review. I'm soo excited! Vacation is almost here!**

**Maybe you can actually get some pumpkin pie or any kind of pie!**

**~Lucy **


	8. Escaping From Life

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 7: Escaping From Life**

"Toshiro! What are you doing here?" Momo was surprised to find Toshiro in the village.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm here because one of my friends brought me here. And she doesn't know I'm here…" He seemed a bit timid when he mentioned 'one of his friends' part. "If I may ask, why are you here?"

Momo sighed. "I had to go and help my cousin, Rika, with her shopping. I went to buy some books, then I grew too tired and started resting."

"Oh….."

Momo then remembered something. "Um….Toshiro, you wouldn't happen to know what this 'annual ball' thing, would ya?"

"Kind of. It's a ball that is held in this village. I've never been to it, though. Only heard of it from my friend, Matsumoto. Maybe you should ask her…." Toshiro then went quite.

"Maybe we should go back to the village…..I don't wanna go home, and I think I'm relaxed enough. What do you think, Toshiro?" Momo stared at Toshiro' eyes, making eye contact.

"Um….A-Ah. Sure." Momo stood up, a smile was on her face.

"Let's go then! Come on!" They started walking towards the village. Momo seemed happy while Toshiro was lost in his thoughts. He was fighting his thoughts of Momo. He didn't know if he was truly in _love _with this girl. He couldn't talk to anybody about it, and he couldn't tell anybody about Momo neither.

What Toshiro hated the most was the upcoming of the ceremony. He was soon to become a king, but here he is. Not wanting to fall in love, but he did. Now what is he going to do?

* * *

"Rika! What happened?" Rika was tired, but she wanted to tell her friends what had happened.

"Nori! Nami! Yoshi! You won't believe what just happened!" Rika looked like she was about to faint.

"What?" yelled the twins, Nori and Nami.

"What happened, Rika! Did you find another cute boy?" asked Yoshi.

"No…" She huffed a couple of times. "I saw the hottest boy in the world!"

"Who was he?" Yoshi had tons of questions, but only asked a few. "Where did you meet him?"

"His name was…Toshiro!" Rika jumped with excitement.

"_The_Toshiro? With the extraordinary white hair and turquoise eyes? NO way! Is it true he's a-"

"A vampire? Yup! And he is a prince! Ahhh! Can you believe it!"

"No, I can't! Where did you meet him?" yelled Nami.

"At the fashion store with his other friend."

"Do you think he's still there?" asked Nori.

"I dunno," Rika then had a smirk on her face. "But, it wouldn't hurt to look, would it?"

The group of girls then headed towards the fashion store where Rika had been. It wasn't that far from them, so they expected to se the Toshiro they admired. On the other side, Momo and Toshiro were heading toward the store to meet Toshiro's friend.

* * *

"Come on, Toshiro!" Momo had a smile on her face. She was aware that Toshiro wasn't human, but that didn't really affect her. So meeting one of his 'not human' friends too won't really change her at all. "It's not that far away!"

Toshiro was too busy staring at Momo and thinking to realize they were almost there. "Huh? Oh, um…Yeah."

Momo noticed something was going on with him. "Um…..Toshiro? Is something the matter? You seem…distracted. Can I help in any way?" She was worried for her friend.

_Friend…..Why doesn't that sound right for me? It cant be that I'm…..No! No way! I barely met him a few days ago. I can't be….He can't be…..the one, can't he? _

Toshiro's thoughts were broken by Momo's question. "No! No, there isn't anything wrong with me. It's okay. I'm fine…It's just….Umm….You know what? Never mind. It's nothing, really." He _did _**have **something on his mind, but he didn't want to worry Momo.

"Okay then. If you say so….Anyways, who's your friend?" It seemed like Momo was really excited to meet one of Toshiro's friends.

"Friend? She's more like family, but yeah. Her name is- Hey, we're here." And surely enough, he was right. They both stood in front of the store Toshiro had last seen Matsumoto. "You sure you want to meet her?"

"Yup. Come on, she cant be that bad." Then both Momo and Toshiro heard what seemed like someone was running.

"Toshiro! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said your name in front of- Hey, who's your friend?" Matsumoto by then had seen Momo. Her fist reaction was, "Toshiro…What is a _girl _**doing with you?"**

"So what? She's a girl. And? How is this such a surprise to you?" Toshiro raised his eyebrow at Matsumoto.

"Don't tell me. She's the one you're going to choose-" Toshiro blushed, and quickly covered the strawberry blonde's mouth. "Mmm! Mmmm!"

" 'Choose' for what?" Momo seemed confused by the woman's words.

Toshiro was still blushing. "Oh, I dunno. What are you talking about?" He started whispering to her low enough that Momo couldn't hear. "Not in front of her. And don't speak about it!"

Matsumoto managed to uncover her mouth. "But, is she?" She saw how Toshiro had the 'Not right now' face, and stopped talking about it.

"Let's start all over. I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. But please, call me Matsumoto." Momo smiled at the girl's words.

"Hey! You let her call you Matsumoto and not me?" Toshiro had interrupted.

"Cause, I FEEL LIKE IT! So, what's your name?" Matsumoto actually did want to know the girl's name.

"Momo Hinamori. But call me Momo." She answered back. "I came here to ask you something…"

"Sure. Anything. What is it?"

Momo fidgeted a bit, but then let it out. "Do you know this 'annual ball' they have in this village? I've been hearing a few people talking about it, but I don't know what it is about."

Matsumoto quickly answered. "Oh! Well, this village has a annual ball every year. It's kinda like a masquerade ball, except that you don't have to wear masks. Many people go. It's really nice. You should go this year."

"Umm…" Momo would go, but she didn't know if her aunt would approve of it, and what Rika would think. "Maybe."

"Oh, then that's good."

Momo then gladly looked at Matsumoto. "So, have you been to the ball? Is it fun?"

"Well, yes I have been to it. And yes, it's totally fun! They're music, snacks, people to talk to, and much more. It's really amazing."

"Cool. I wish I could go…." Momo would really like to go, but she had an opposing family. She knew it would upset Rika, which would make Aunt Momoko tell Momo to stay home, as a favor.

"Then go." Momo looked at Matsumoto with confusion. "What I mean is, there's still time. Just tell your family if you could go. They can't be that bad."

Momo felt more hope. "I guess you're right!"

* * *

"Rika! We're here!" yelled Yoshi.

"I wonder if he's still here….." said Nami.

Nori slapped Nami on the back of her head. "Of coarse he has to be here, you idiot!"

"Hey!" yelped Nami. "I'm the older twin, and I say don't hit me!"

"And as the smarter twin," argued Nori, "I say shut up!"

"Both of you…Shut up!" Rika became irritated with the twins' arguing. "Yoshi? Do you see him?" The girls were hiding behind a building, but it had a pretty good view of every fashion store.

"Umm...No I can't- Oh my freakin' gosh! I see him! I see him! OMG! He is hot!"

"Too bad. He's mine, Yoshi. Where is he? Oh, I see him." This was the second time Rika had seen Toshiro in person. What she didn't realize was who he was….

_Damn….It seems like every time I see him, he keeps on getting more-_

"Rika?" Rika turned and saw Nori as she was the one who asked a question which ruined her thought.

"What?" She said with a rude tone.

"Umm….Isn't that your cousin, Momo with him?" Rika looked at where Nori was pointing towards.

"Huh? Nori, I think you're just seeing things- Wait! No, that can't be Momo. I told her to go back home. What is she doing out here, and more importantly: What is she doing with _my _Toshiro?"

"How does your cousin even know him? If she does this, I wonder what else secrets she has…" whispered Nami.

"Secrets, huh?…." Rika smirked for a second before she brought back her unpleasant smile.

* * *

"Oh no…." Momo had a worried look on her face.

"Momo? What's the matter?" asked Matsumoto.

"Oh…Um….I'm so sorry you guys, but I gotta go!" But before Momo left, she went to Toshiro, and whispered to his hear so Matsumoto couldn't hear. "I won't be able to go tonight. Okay? Sorry…." Momo then started running.

_Oh no! This is bad…Rika saw me with them….I gotta get home. Maybe she'll think it was someone else if I get home before she does._

Momo reached her Aunt Momoko's house, and quickly opened the door. She threw Rika's bags in her room, closed her door, and hurried into her room. She put her new books in a small stack with other books right next to her bed. After a few minutes of waiting, she heard the door downstairs open. Momo laid on her bed pretending to be sleeping as she heard Rika go inside her room.

Momo was so tired after all, se feel asleep. Se felt much better but still worried the next morning.

As Momo got made her bed, she heard her Aunt Momoko say, "Girls? I'm going to go to buy some groceries. I won't be back until the afternoon. Be good." Momo then heard the door open and close. With nothing else to do, Momo got up and dressed herself up. She put on a black, ruffled skirt with a small white blouse. After an half-hour passed, Momo heard her door open.

"Rika. What is it?" Momo made a 'what do you want now?' expression.

"Momo. Don't think you've escaped. I saw you yesterday…I saw you with Toshiro…."

* * *

**So, review. Tell me whatcha think. Haha.**

**I'm so sorry if I update really late, it's just homework is catching up with me, but I ain't gonna let it win!**

**Do you like pie? What's your favorite type of pie? Thanksgiving is coming, and I'll like to see what's people's fav type of pie! Haha. Just review, you don't have to answer it unless you want to.**

**~Lucy**


	9. Shopping With The Girls

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 8: Shopping With The Girls**

"Huh?" Momo responded as she heard Rika say she had seen her with Toshiro. "Umm…Rika, I think you've finally lost it."

Rika looked more upset than she did a few minutes ago. "Ha ha. Momo, you know I saw you. Don't try and play games with me. Now, tell me why you were with Toshiro Hitsuguya. How do you know him? How does a scrawny, little girl like you know a prince like him? Tell me!"

Momo found what Rika said a bit surprising. "He's….a prince?"

Rika looked as if she was going to slap Momo. "Of coarse he is! Now tell me how you know him!"

"I-I didn't know that he was a p-prince….Um…I don't know how me meet. It just happened!" Rika still wasn't convinced. "Why do you care if I know him or not? He's not your property! Just like that guy in the alley you were-" Momo stopped herself fro finishing her sentence.

'_Oh no…What have I done?…..'_

Rika now looked at Momo with anger in her eyes. "You…saw that?"

"In accident! You should get a room, you know." Momo didn't know what to do. Here she was, fighting Rika over Toshiro, and now she had found out what Momo had accidentally seen.

"I don't care what you say! He _will _be mine! Don't you even get near him! Momo, just one more thing I need to ask you….What else do you know?"

"Eh? What do you mean 'what else do I know'? I just barely learned he's a prince! I mean, I know he's a vampire…But a prince? Wow. What else do you think I actually know?"

Rika looked at Momo, then put on a prideful smirk. "Incase you didn't know, Toshiro is a prince, right?"

With nothing else to say, "Yeah…"

"And every prince becomes a king sooner or later…."

Momo still didn't know where this was heading. "Go on…."

"And what's a king without his queen?" Then it hit Momo. Ever king isn't a rightful king without his queen by his side.

"And? What of it?"

Rika sighed. "Dammit Momo! Do I really need to explain it to you? Remember the other day when my mom and I left for some time…" Momo nodded her head as saying 'yes'. "Well, we actually went to the choosing ceremony, in which Toshiro would choose his wife….I would've been it, but he had canceled the ceremony. And instead, he's going to do it during the village's annual ball!"

_So, when Matsumoto asked Toshiro 'Is she the when you're going to choose'….did she mean me? No way! I'm just a normal girl….There's better girls out there than me!_

"And so? That would just mean you're married to a vampire/ prince. Wow, I'm so jealousss!"

"Momo, play all you want…..But I know you are hiding a secret from me, and it involves Toshiro." Rika then turned and walked away. But before she left, she whispered to Momo, "Oh, by the way…the ball is three days…Which you're probably won't be able to go with your clothes!"

Momo did have some hope. She walked over to her window, and thought to herself.

_I'll show you Rika who will go to the ball….Toshiro…Maybe….Just maybe….You are the one…_

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in…." said Toshiro as he stared outside his window.

Matsumoto stepped in quietly, not wanting to disturb him. "I…need to talk to you about…..You know who."

He turned to face her with his cold turquoise eyes. "What is there to talk about?"

Matsumoto sighed with displeasure. "Toshiro….The girl from yesterday….You have to be careful when you're around her….She isn't_normal_….You know they'll soon realize her abnormal aura…Toshiro?"

Toshiro turned away from Matsumoto, and stared at the window again. "…I don't even know what to do….I know they will. And it'll be my fault for getting her into this."

"Is she the one?…"

Toshiro knew that she _was _the one, but he didn't know how to react to it. "I wish you didn't have to notice."

Matsumoto couldn't help to chuckle. "You're growing up faster than I would've imagine…"

Toshiro looked at her with a bit of anger. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Matsumoto stood up from the bed she was sitting, and went Toshiro, giving him a small, friendly hug. "It means you're falling in love, dummy!"

"What? All of all the things that could be happening to me, you decide to say-" Toshiro stared at the young woman's face, and sadly gave up. "What should I do?…."

She smiled as she heard him say those words. "Tell her…Tell her during the ball…"

"But she said she didn't know if she was going or not….."

Matsumoto put on a disturbing smirk. "I'll make sure she does."

Toshiro just stared at the woman. He knew she was one of those people who cared for him, and his happiness , which he rarely showed. So, he really appreciated it, but never showed it. "Umm….Just make sure you don't creep her out with that creepy smirk of yours….."

"No promises…"

* * *

Stepping out of her room, Momo went downstairs with Rika right behind her. "Um…Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Momo stopped walking, turned around, and looked at Rika with a innocent smile. "I'm gonna go to the village. You know, I forgot to buy a book I really, _really _wanted. You don't mind, do you?"

"Actually, I do. I don't trust you…."

"And I don't trust you neither, but I take the chance of you murdering me in the night every day. You don't see me arguing or complaining." Momo could tell she was getting on Rika's nerves.

"You know what, go. I won't stop you…" Rika walked back into the house, closing the door behind her.

Momo walked towards the bookstore, but instead of buying a book, she had other things in mind. She reached the store, and inside was the people she was hoping to see.

Orihime came out of the back of the counter, and greeted Momo. "Hi, Momo! Need a book or something?"

Momo was at first nervous and too shy to ask, but finally said it. "Umm…Do you think you can….come with me to buy a dress for the ball?"

"Now that you mention it, Tatsuki and me do need to go and buy our dresses. Sure, why not! Let me go and call Tatsuki, and we'll be on our way!" Momo watched as the gray-eyed girl slowly walked to the back of the store. She heard Tatsuki's voice as soon as Orihime entered the back. She waited a few minutes, then finally both girls came out of the counter.

"So," Tatsuki said, "Orihime here tells me you wanna us to go with you to go and buy a dress for the ball….." Momo nodded her head. "Okay then. Hey Ichigo!" Tatsuki's yell was loud enough to be heard through the whole store.

_Sometimes I forgot this is a bookstore_**, joked Momo.**

"WHAT?" yelled back the obnoxious orangey haired boy.

"Orihime and me are taking a break. Look out for the store, 'kay? We'll be back….whenever we feel like it." Momo, Tatsuki, and Orihime walked out of the store. They stood a few feet from the entrance, feeling a bit dumbfounded. "Okay, what store do we go for?" Momo shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't know every store in the village. "Okay, Orihime, got any suggestions?"

She thought for a while, then came up with an idea. "What about _Molly's Dresses_?I bet they got some nice dresses.

Both Momo and Tatsuki agreed. The three girls walked to the store, which wasn't that far away at all. When they walked in, they all spotted some dresses that looked formal. After picking a few dresses from many colors, the girls went to try them on. At first, no dresses didn't look right, but after a while, they all found these really pretty dresses that felt comfortable. **(A/N: Just use your imagination~)**

Tatsuki's brought a black, knee length tulle dress. She said she already had shoes that would go good with the dress, so there wasn't a need to go ad waste money on shoes. Orihime brought an ivory/ gold dress with a straight neckline, thin straps, a waistband with a bow on it, and lace that goes up the back.

"Okay, Momo!" Orihime said as she looked all through the dresses for Momo's size. "Your turn!"

Momo helped Orihime look for some dresses for her size, but they couldn't find the right one. Just as they were about to give up hope, they found the perfect one.

The dress reached down to her knees. It was white, strapless dress with a thin, black waistband tied to make a small ribbon. It was on sale, and when Momo tried it on, and looked perfect on her.

After buying the dresses, the girls went to eat at a small restaurant across from the store. Once seated, the girls started to chat.

"So Orihime," Tatsuki told her. "Excited he's going to ball?"

"What?" Orihime yelled while blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about." Orihime easily was hiding something from Tatsuki.

"Come on, I know you like him!" She told her while poking her in her stomach.

"Um….Who are you talking about?" Momo asked since she didn't know what thing they were saying.

"Well, you see," Tatsuki said turning to face Momo, and behind her Orihime was trying to hide her face behind the menu. "Orihime here, has a crush on the mayor's best friend's son. This is like her third crush this year! A few months ago, she had one on Ichigo. Then she had one on Ishida. And now she has one on Ulquoirra, don't ya Orihime?"

"Ah! Don't say his name!" She squealed in embarrassment.

"But she won't admit it. Anyways, what do you see in that Goth kid?" Tatsuki turned her attention to Orihime.

Orihime looked a bit insulted. "He's not Goth!"

"Oh yeah," whispered Tatsuki. Momo couldn't help to giggle at the girls' squealing. "So it's a coincidence he wears a lot of black, and has eyeliner or whatever running down his face? I think not!"

After the girls stopped arguing, and the lady took their orders, Tatsuki turned her attention to Momo. "Okay Momo," both girls looked at Momo with suspicion and curiosity, "Who are you falling for?"

She blushed, and looked at the girls with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, don't try hiding it. You have someone, don't ya? I saw you the other day with Toshiro. Don't tell me you're-"

"There's nothing going on between him and me!" Nothing!" Momo blushed as she talked, which made the girls even more suspicious.

Tatsuki sighed. "Fine, but other people talk, so you gotta be careful of who hears it. Oh look, the food is here! And a giant smile appeared on Tatsuki's face.

* * *

"Rangiku! Why did you have to drag me here!" yelled the violet-eyed girl.

"Because, we're on a top secret mission….And I need a dress for the ball." replied the girl behind the changing room. "Oaky, Rukia, how do I look?" Rangiku opened the door and stepped out with a strapless, red, knee-length dress.

"Aww…Rangiku, it looks perfect on you!" Rangiku jumped in joy.

"Yes! I'm so buying it! Your turn, Rukia!" She handed the girl a dress, and led her to the changing room next to hers. Rangiku changed quickly into her clothes, had the dress in her hand, and waited for Rukia to come out.

"Okay, I'm coming out…." Rukia stepped out of her dressing room with a strapless, tulle, lime green dress with floral designs at her chest, and reached down to her knees. "How do I look?"

Rangiku just stood there in amazement. "We are so getting you that dress!" She let the girl go back and change, and when she came, she grabbed her arm and ran straight to the cash register.

* * *

"See then, Momo!" Orihime said as she waved goodbye.

"Later, Momo!" Tatsuki waved goodbye.

"Goodbye! Thanks for coming with me!" She saw as the two girls disappeared.

Suddenly, Momo was surprised as she heard someone scream her voice. "MOMO!"

She jumped, and turned around, seeing her strawberry blond friend and a violet-eyed girl she'd never seen before. "Ah, Rangiku, what are you doing here?"

"Shopping, of coarse!" She held up her bags. "Just need to buy some shoes. Oh yeah, I almost **forgot. **Momo, this is Rukia. Rukia, this is Momo."

"Hi!"

The girl smiled at Momo. "Hello!"

"Oh my gosh! No way, Momo! You're going to the ball after all." Rangiku was jumping with excitement.

Momo was confused. "How did you know?"

Rangiku looked at Momo with a silly look. "You went to a dress store."

Momo looked away in embarrassment. "Yah, I'm just missing shoes."

"Hey," interrupted Rukia, "I heard there's a discount at _Suzuki's Shoe Store_! Maybe we should go there!"

"Rukia, you're a genius! Let's go!" All three girls headed toward the store, and arrived within ten minutes.

"Welcome." greeted the owner.

"Hi." all three girls said at the same time. Just like Rukia had said, most of all shoes were on discount because the ball was near. Rangiku brought a pair of four inched, stiletto heeled, golden t-straps. She also made Rukia buy some three inched, stiletto heeled, ivory t-straps. Momo brought some black, three inched, stiletto heeled sandals.

After paying for all the shoes, the girls were exhausted.

"Well," Momo announced. "Um…Rangiku, I need to ask you something before I go.."

"Sure, what do you need?" She replied with a gentle smile.

"Do you think…you can…Do my hair? For the ball!" Momo felt a little shy, since all she really knew how to do is brush her hair into two pigtails, in a bun, and a small ponytail, while Rangiku seemed to know every style of hair and fashion.

"Momo, you don't have to be shy. Of coarse I will. When do you want me to come?" Momo face lit up with joy.

"Just come at seven. My aunt and the brat would have left by then. Thanks, Rangiku/ It was nice meeting, Rukia. If you want, you can come with Rangiku."

Rukia smiled at her invitation. "Sure. I'll be there with Rangiku. It was nice meeting you, too."

Momo waved goodbye to her friends, and walked to her house. When she got there, she made sure Rika didn't see her. It seemed no one was at home.

"..Guess no one's here." she whispered.

She passed by Rika's room, and saw what she thought was her dress. She snuck into her room, and laying on the bed was a short, strapless, pleated dress that from the waist and up was black, and between the waist, was a floral embellishment. Next to the dress, were some open-toed, black satin pumps that were four inches high.

"Like always, Rika….Always trying to reveal as much as possible.." whispered Momo.

Momo walked to he room, and made sure she his her dress and shoes somewhere they wouldn't get ruined.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to the ball…"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I swear I'm getting sick of my Language Arts teacher, and her dumb book reports. Oh well, you know what to do! Read & Review!**

**~Lucy**


	10. Sorrow Has Many Faces

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 9: Sorrow Has Many Faces**

The young brunette awoke with a slight sigh. Strands of her hair fell across her face, her eyes were slightly open. It was around seven in the morning outside her window, but the sun wasn't completely out. With all her might, she slowly stood from her bed, muttering some random words. She walked downstairs to the kitchen, and took out some ingredients from the bottom cabinet.

Momo sighed under her breath, "Another day with making breakfast for the brat…"

* * *

Rika put on her pink robe and headed downstairs. "She better had made my favorite…" By the time she got there, she found her mother sipping on a cup of tea, and Momo placing a white plate on the table with chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream, chocolate syrup all around it, and a cherry on the top.

"Looks like you are useful when it comes to cooking, Momo." Rika took a bite from her pancakes, and felt satisfied.

"Rika," Momo said as Rika looked up to Momo, "close your mouth when you're eating."

Rika ignored Momo's remark, and went on with her eating. Momo on the other hand, went upstairs and dressed into a navy blue skirt that reached a bit past her knees, a light blue blouse, and tied her hair into two small pigtails. She threw her dirty sleepwear into the dirty laundry basket, and walked back downstairs. She sat on the chair across Rika, and quietly sat there for a while.

As Rika finished eating, she asked her mother if she and Momo could go for a walk. Like always, he mother allowed it. After Rika finished dressing in her casual clothes, she left the house with Momo alongside.

"Rika, why are you bringing me along?" Momo knew Rika would never bring her anywhere, so why change now?

"If you must know," Rika put on a small smirk and walked slower than what she was, "I just thought it would be nice to have some girl time with m cousin."

"Yeah," Momo said. "It took you six years to finally spend some 'cousin time' with me?"

Rika didn't respond, and instead started walking faster. Momo kept walking the same pace, but it seemed as if they were going nowhere. After fifteen minutes of silence, Momo realized they were heading for a small building on the corner of the main village market.

"Umm….Rika, where exactly are we going?" Momo asked as she read the sign _Psychic Teller_**.**

"Nothing," she replied with a hint of excitement in her tone. "I just like seeing what's coming up."

Momo entered the building after Rika, and soon realized it was oddly damped. The windows were cover with a dark violet curtain spreading all across, and the room itself was pretty empty, except for a small table in the middle of the room with two chairs in one side and one on the opposite side.

"Sit down," a woman that looked young whispered as she came out of a small room in the back. She had beautiful eyes, and shiny black hair along her shoulders, braided against her chest. "Don't mind me, please. Have a seat."

After the two girls and the young woman sat, she finally spoke again. "Hello. My name is Unohana. How may I help you?"

Rika sincerely replied to her in a different tone Momo had never heard. "Hello ma'am. I'm here today to see if you see anything within my future coming up."

"Ah, yes. Let me see your hand, child." Rika stuck out her hand while Momo just watched it all happen. The moment her hand touched Rika's, Momo could see something wasn't right in her eyes, Rika didn't see anything though. "I see….a wonderful day very close by for you, but something, for something I cannot tell what is, is standing in your way…"

"Standing in my way, huh?" Rika repeated silently.

"I see….many things going around your head…Many things concerning you, and someone I can't seem to see…" The psychic let go of her hand, and gave a small, weak smile. "That is all I see, child. I cannot see more."

"That was good enough. Thank you," Rika said as she stood up from her chair. She stretched her arm out, and shook hands with Unohana. Momo gently also shook hands, but when their hands **touched, **Uhonana's eyes went wide. Momo noticed this, but didn't do anything.

Uhonana gently tugged on Momo's arm, showing that she needed a moment with her. Thinking it was about Rika's fortune, Momo asked Rika for a moment.

After seeing Rika step out of the building, Momo turned back to Unohana. "Is there something the matter?"

"If I may ask, has there been anything weird happening around you lately?" Momo saw the young woman had a worried expression, knowing for sure she was serious.

She was sure nothing out of the blue had happened yet. "No, no there hasn't. Is there something wrong?"

"You see," she said with her eyes showing a bit of anxiety, "when I shook hands with you, I saw you in great danger. I advise no to do anything outrageous. I saw blurry pictures of a necklace. I saw you, somewhere, near….." She stressed in saying the last word. "Fire."

"Fire? Are you sure?" Momo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her, near fire? She barely liked a fireplace. What's going to make her be by fire?

"I just advice you no to go near any danger, for the best. Just incase."

"I understand. Thank you." Momo walked out, worried about Unohana's warnings.

"What talk you so damn long?" Rika asked with her annoyed voice.

"Umm.." What should she tell her? "She just told me if you were going to the ball, because that's when she thinks your fortune will come true! He he…"

"Oh, 'kay then! Come on!" She screamed as she walked fast and farther from Momo. "Hurry your lazy ass!"

Momo scurried her way to Rika, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Um….So, you and Aunt Momoko going to the ball today?" She asked nervously.

"Yep. I'm expecting something today, something very special…"

"Oh, well…..I guess I'm going to have to stay home…." Momo made sure she sounded sad as she said those words…

"Don't say it like that. They're still the ones in…Oh, wait! There isn't!" Momo now definitely didn't feel any remorse for Rika. She tries being nice to her, start conversations, makes her breakfast, does errands for her, and yet she's still the same ungrateful brat she hates.

Instead of arguing, Momo stayed quite all the way home. It was a matter of time before she would have to start helping Rika with her dress.

As they arrived home, Rika quickly went to the bathroom for a quick shower while Momo went straight to her bedroom, filled with worry.

She sighed as she slowly laid down on her comfy bed. "Well, somehow I feel bummed….."

* * *

"Momo," called out the aunt as her voice echoed throughout the house. "Where is she?….."

She turned around and found her niece coming down the stairs, her footsteps barely making a sound. "I'm right here, Aunt Momoko."

"Good." She hesitated for a second, Momo barely noticing, but her voice finally broke loose. "I'm sorry that you can't go, but this is a once in a lifetime chance for Rika….And let's face it, you're not the only one that wants her out of the house."

Momo was a bit shocked at her words, but it didn't make a difference. "You shouldn't be apologizing. I understand, anyway, I didn't have time to buy anything."

Her aunt looked a bit sorry, but she had to get over it. "There's always other times."

Just as Momo was about to say something, Rika cut in as she walked down the stairs, her heels making a "clack" sound with every step she took. "Mother! I'm ready! We can go now!"

Rika's mother simply sighed. "Well, you know what to do, Momo. We'll be back before probably….one? Who knows, just enjoy your peace while you have some."

Rika and her mother stepped out of the house, Momo just waving her hand goodbye. When they closed the door, Momo ran up to the window that gave a view of the front part of the house, and waited until they both left.

She went downstairs, carefully opening the slide door in the back of the house. Her hands pushed the curtains aside, her head sticking outside. She snuck a peek, and found what she was looking for.

"Rangiku! Get over here! They left already." Momo stared as she saw her friend jump from a tree, not even hesitating as she hit the ground. "Good thing too, my butt was starting to hurt like a -" Momo grabbed the strawberry blonde's hand, cutting her sentence. "Save the talking for later."

"Fine, fine…" she said as she rubbed with her hands where Momo had grabbed her. "So, what does the special lady need me to do?"

Momo felt a bit embarrassed. "Umm…..my hair, make-up, and you can help with."

Rangiku happily jumped up and down. "Okay! This is gonna be so awesome!"

"Umm…well…." Momo didn't know what to say.

Thankfully, Rangiku did. "Let's get started." They walked over to Momo's room. Rangiku immediately put Momo in the chair facing the whole mirror from the vanity. "Now, what would the princess like?"

"Something simple, but not too simple!" she said as she pointed her finger at her. "And a bit eye catching, explosive, but not like a firework!" She said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Momo, choose something. You're killing me, and coming out of a monster like me who's seem some pretty ugly things. Now, choose."

"You know what? Surprise me!" Momo just let out.

"Haha, I like the way your thinking." Just as she was about to start, they heard someone knock the door. Rangiku let out a small scream, Momo just sat there like nothing had happened. "Umm…..We should probably get that." Both girls walked over to the door, not knowing who they were expecting.

They opened the door.

A black figure jumped out of the dark, a mask covering their face. Upon seeing this, both girls screamed.

* * *

**I feel like the whole cliffy chapter ending sucked. Oh well. I must apologize for being so irresponsible and selfish of not being able to update sooner. Curse that wicked witch from the west! (my language arts teacher)**

**Well, I will try to update faster! Good day to you all, btw: you guys are awesome. Just thought you needed to know that. ;D**

**Peace!**

**~Lucy**


	11. A Fresh Beauty

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 11: A Fresh Beauty**

"Ssshhh! Can't you girls take a damn joke?" Tatsuki removed her amazingly encrusted mask, revealing her face that had freshly put on make-up. She giggle at the girls' reaction, and pulled two other girls from the opposite sides of the entrance.

"Tatsuki! How could you!" Momo kept on repeating, being a little surprised from her friend's actions.

"Hey, Momo," she turned and saw Rukia wearing her dress for the ball.

She took in a deep breath, then screamed out, "Oh my freaking gosh! You look so adorable!"

Orihime then popped outta the dark, her face looking as innocent as always. "Hello, Momo!"

Tatsuki's hair was curled up to her neck, her bangs were curled up and were on her right side of her face. Her eyelashes were covered with dark mascara, spreading her eyelashes, a light colored black was her choice of eye shadow. Her lips were covered with a very light pink, making her look very sophisticated and elegant. **(A/N: Pics of the girls' make-up plus hairstyles are on my profile)**

Rukia's hair was pulled up, almost looking like two pieces. Her bangs were spread out. Her eyes were covered with dark eyeliner and a light colored black like Tatsuki's, and mascara made her eyelashes pop out. A glossy pink made her lips look pretty. Overall, she looked high-toned.

Orihime's hair was held up by a hairclip, one stand of her long hair was outside, curled from the bottom. The rest of her hair was tied into a low ponytail, all of it curled, from top to bottom. Mascara toned her eyelashes, a dark eye shadow detailed her eyelids, and eyeliner highlighted her eyes. A honey-like colored lipstick beautified her lips. This all made her look amazingly soigné.

"Damn, do you girls look hot!" Rangiku called out. "Now, we need to get this girl looking sexy~" emphasizing the y in the end.

"Talk for yourself! Amazingly sexy and elegant, aren't we today, hm?" Rukia commented, her eyes half closed, making her look very hot.

Rangiku's hair was all pulled up into a high, curly ponytail, including her bangs. Her top eyelashes were toned with black mascara, a dark eye shadow beatifying her eyelids. A cherry red lipstick detailed her lips, making them glisten against any kind of light. True to Rukia's comment, she looked elegant and yet, hot.

"Rangiku!" Momo gladly invited the three girls inside, her mood feeling more happy by the second. "I can't believe you actually came!" She hugged all three girls at the same time, her hair getting even more messier. "Ah, we should probably get started before it gets to late.." She said as she grabbed one of her messy brunette hairs.

"Yes, yes. We must. Now come, Momo. It is time to began," Rangiku said is a weird accent. She grabbed the petite girl's wrist, and pulled her back up to her room. She sat her back on the seat, resting her hands on Momo's shoulders. She sighed, and looked at the girl in front of her. "Well, Momo, prepare to be surprised!"

Tatsuki, Rukia, and Orihime sat on Momo's bed, watching Rangiku transform the girl. They were impressed by the skill the strawberry blond had with hairstyling and make up.

Rangiku first applied some foundation onto Momo's eyelids, evening out her skin tone. She then added some light brown eye shadow color, and highlighted the brow bone and inner corner of her eyes. Rangiku applied some black mascara onto her eyelashes, making he eyes look amazing. She applied Momo some rosy pink lip-gloss, making her lips look glossy. Rangiku grabbed the foundation again, applying it to Momo's cheeks, evening out any uneven skin tones. She got a cream blush that was a rosy hue, soon began with the apple of her cheeks, and outwards the cheek.

After doing the make-up, she began doing Momo's hair.

Using a curling iron, she did an updo on Momo's hair, then curled the rest of the hair on the bottom. Using a few long strands of her hair and her bangs, Rangiku split Momo's bangs in half, and curled them like the rest of her hair, making it look elegant.

"Now, go put on your dress!" The strawberry blond gave Momo the dress, then dragged her to the bathroom. "Now, change! And don't mess your hair up!"

Following the girl's orders, Momo hurriedly dressed into the dress, trying her best not to mess up her make-up or hair. After a few minutes of waiting, Rangiku and the other girls heard the bathroom door unlock, they awaited to see the new Momo. As she stepped out, their mouths dropped in amazement.

"How do I look?" She tugged softly on her dress, feeling a bit uncomfortable since it was her second time upon wearing it. Her friends didn't respond, but only stared at her. "Umm…Hello?" She swiftly waved her hands in front of them, waiting for something to come out.

"Momo…" Rukia managed to whisper.

"You.." Continued Tatsuki

"…Look…." Orihime peeped up.

"Freaking…" Rukia said as she stared at her with amazement and shock.

"SEXY!" Rangiku jumped in happiness from her success. "You look smokin' fine! Oh, I love how the dress and your hair match! I am proud to see what I managed to transform."

Hearing her friends' thoughts, though they were mostly Rangiku's, she slightly blushed. "Well, um….Thanks. This wouldn't have happen without all of you."

"Aw, group hug!" Orihime spread her arms apart, wanting to hug her friends.

"Yeah!" Tatsuki joked sarcastically. "Not happening," and everybody except Orihime walked away awkwardly.

* * *

"Okay! Is everybody almost ready?" called out Tatsuki as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Momo walked down the stairs, one hand on the wooden railing, and the other lifting her dress up a bit. "Yeah," her heels making a clacking sound as she touched the floor. "I think we are."

Orihime and Rangiku also joined them, and soon Rukia came out of the kitchen, holding a bitten apple in her hand.

"So we're leaving already?" Rukia asked as she munched on the bright red apple.

Rangiku nodded her head, patting the girl's head. "Oh Rukia, you silly goose. Of coarse we are.." Rukia only stared with an weird look.

"Let's go, then." All girls followed Rukia's instructions, and headed their way.

* * *

As she stood outside the majestic looking building where the ball was being held at, she felt a bit uneasy.

"Momo, it's okay." The brunette turned her head to see the strawberry blond stepping outside the entrance. "I know it's your first, and you're maybe a little nervous…But just take a chance."

Momo gulped as she thought what would happen if she was caught. "Um, okay…."

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot!" Rangiku gave Momo a beautiful, black mask with a curvy design on it. She had her own: a golden mask with a colorful flowed encrusted onto it. **(A/N: Links of the girls' masks on my profile.)**

"These are so pretty!" Momo exclaimed as she put it on. Rangiku grabbed her friend by her wrist, and walked her inside.

Both girls walked inside, and Momo was breath taken. The ceilings were decorated with gold and a sapphire red all across. The tables had beautiful, blooming roses from many colors. The walls had paintings of stars, the moon, the sun, and more.

"This is so freaking amazing!" Momo cried out with joy.

As both of them walked towards the other girls, all the eyes landed on them. Momo tried her best to look away while Rangiku simply ignored all the looks.

"This is so nerve racking…" Momo whispered as she saw the guys stare at her. She then spotted Rika, telling her apart from everyone else from her dress. Rika only sent her a glare from across the room. "I guess she doesn't know it's me…""Momo!" She turned her head, and immediately blushed at who stood in front of her: Toshiro, wearing a black tuxedo, gray vest, and a gray tie. Toshiro, once seeing Momo in her new look, slightly blushed. "Um….You look…Wow."

Rangiku nudged her friend in the elbow, her eyebrow rising at Toshiro's words. "Um….Thank you.." Momo then felt a bit awkward. "You're not going to wear a mask?"

He shook his head, "There's not point," He grabbed a bit of his white hair, "With white hair? They're figure me out really quick."

"I guess…" Momo looked towards Rika's direction, and saw her heading her way. "I'm going to go and talk to get something to drink." And hurried away from there.

Before Toshiro could say anything, she was gone. "I wonder why she sudden-" then he quickly saw **Rika **still coming their way, "Now I see why…"

On her way, Momo saw Rukia wearing a lime green mask with blue glitter details on it. Orihime had a golden mask, and Tatsuki had a silvery and black, sparkly mask on.

As she arrived by the drinks, Momo felt an eerie presence nearby. As she turned around, she came face-to-face with the man she had not so long ago, "Kira?" She guessed as she saw those deep blue eyes again, and from the blond hair.

"Miss Hinamori? You actually remember me. How delightful of you.." He bowed to her in respect, even though she really didn't know much about him besides his name. He was wearing a suit alike to Toshiro's, except he had a dark blue vest and black tie.

Momo slightly blushed. "How did you know it was me?"

He looked straight into her eyes, then leaned in towards her ear, "Because no other girl can portray such an image of purity and beauty into one…." He whispered, which caused her to blush even more.

_Why am I blushing! _She thought.

"Would you care to dance?" Momo looked at him, feeling a bit surprise. She looked at the dancing couples in the middle of the huge room, and felt a bit awry.

"Um…" Kira awaited for her response. "I don't know how to dance.."

He held out his hand, and Momo surprisingly took it, "Come, I'll teach you…It isn't as hard as it seems."

Kira led her to the dancing area, and began to move his feet. "Here," He grabbed her right hand, and put it on his left shoulder. "Now, grab your other hand, and put it on my back," and after proceeding and finally getting the right position, they began to dance along with the rhythm of the music. "You're quite good at his," he complimented her.

After a few good minutes of dancing, Momo had convinced Kira to let her take a break.

She walked her way to Rangiku and the others, and started chatting with them. "This is more tiring than I thought…."

"Yeah, but you get use to it," Rangiku commented. "Anyways, Gin is almost here!"

Just as Momo was about to ask who he was, Rukia explained this "Gin" person to her. "Gin is this guy she really likes…..Just like Orihime to Ulquiorra." She said with a happy smirk.

"Hey!" Orihime felt embarrassed as her cheeks brightened up. "That is so not true!"

"You know what's so not true? That being true!" Tatsuki told her with a proud smile on her face.

As the three girls argues what was true and not true, Rangiku managed to sneak Momo away.

"Rangiku!" Momo said feeling a bit worried. "Why did you bring me here?"

Rangiku smiled at the girl's caution, "I'm going to tell you this once, and only once: You got get your man!"

Momo was about to deny, but resisted, for she knew denial did nothing more than make it worse. "Rangiku, are you trying to make this a game for me against Rika?" She asked with a curious face.

"No!" Rangiku's face looking innocently. "I'm trying to make this a game for Rika against you! Now go get your man!" The strawberry blond then quickly walked away from the confused brunette.

Momo then turned around to see where was Rika and her aunt when she noticed Toshiro coming her way.

As they both stood in front of each other, Toshiro asked Momo something she had been dying to hear since she got hear.

"Momo Hinamori," She looked at him with her innocent eyes, "Would you care for a lovely dance?"

* * *

**And *drum roll* here's the new, totally awesome *another drum roll* chapter! I must dearly apologize for any late updates, but here's the new one. **

**Read & Review! And I'll see you next time! **

**~Lucy**


	12. Unexpected Surprises

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Surprises**

…_.AHHH! Stay calm, Momo….It's just a dance…_The brunette put on a gentle smile, "Yes."

The white-haired boy nodded his head, and took the petite girl's hand, leading her towards the dance floor. "You do know how to dance?"

"Um…"

_Crap! I wasn't expecting this again…_

"Yeah," Momo slightly nodded her head, making Toshiro smile.

Momo blushed as she saw the boy grin, positioning himself for the dance. "Excellent."

As they heard the music began to play, their eyes met. Turquoise to hazel.

"Let's begin," He silently whispered to her ear, causing her to go red.

"S-Sure…." As she watched their feet beginning to move, she silently let go of a small sigh.

_I hope I don't mess up…._

* * *

"So that's the Hinamoris' daughters, hm?" The tall man stared at the girl as she danced with the white-haired boy. "It's a good thing Izuru informed us about her, Gin."

"Yup. Her aura is beginning to get stronger and noticeable, isn't it, Aizen?" Gin looked at the man standing before him, raising an eyebrow as he awaited for an answer.

He heard a slight chuckle come from Aizen, which excited him. "It is, since I do believe it would be a good time to begin the plan, wouldn't it?"

"Ay, yes. I agree."

"I believe she will find out the truth sooner or later," He whispered with a slight smile on his face.

"How exciting it will be.."

* * *

"Momo! Get over here, now!" Yelled Rangiku as she dragged the petite girl away from the dance floor.

"What is it?" Momo looked behind her, catching a glimpse of Toshiro talking to Rika. She snorted loud enough for the strawberry blond to hear.

"I want you to be very, VERY careful and watchful when you're alone…"

"Wait?' She turned back, staring at the woman in front of her. "Why?"

"Don't ask questions!" She looked away, trying her best not to make eye contact. "It's just….someone who has one hella of a power is in this room…And just be careful! You're new here! A lot of unexpected things happen!"

"Oh yeah?" The brunette rose an eyebrow at Rangiku, curious if she was right. "Rangiku," She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them once again. "I trust you, I really do…..But what can possibly happen?"

Trust me…." Her face had a funny expression, making the young girl giggle. "A lot."

Momo sighed before finally agreeing to being careful that night. She and Rangiku then split up, each girl going their own way.

Momo noticed Rika giving her a glare, but was relieved to know her cousin still didn't know who she was. Her eyes looked around before finding the white-haired boy who was speaking to a woman by the drinks.

Momo, having little bit of curiosity in her, walked her way over there.

"Just in time," Toshiro exclaimed as he looked over at the brunette. "Momo, I want to introduce you to a good friend of my father's." He gently took the girl's hand, and led her in front of an woman with a brown skin tone, piercing golden eyes that somehow reminded Momo of a cat's eyes, and deep violet hair. "Yoruichi, this is Momo Hinamori." Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Momo nervously waved her hand.

"Oh, so this is her." A grin appeared on her face as she examined the girl. "Well, nice to meet ya. I'm Yoruichi. I hear that you are the daughter of Manami and Kaito Hinamori." The petite girl nodded her head, stiffening a bit as she heard the names of her deceased parents. "I'm sorry about the loss from a few years ago…"

She softly shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face. "No, it's okay. It's something I've gotten use to not being able to avoid." Momo felt a light tap on her shoulder, and spun around, seeing Rukia looking at her with a worried look.

"Can I borrow her for a second?" She asked Toshiro and Yoruichi. They nodded their heads, confused by the sudden question. "By the way, Yoruichi, have you seen Byakuya? He said he was totally gonna show up!" The violet-eyed girl grabbed Momo, dragging her away from the other two.

"I doubt he will," Commented Yoruichi as she refilled her drink.

* * *

"Rukia! What's so urgent that you had to drag me out!" She asked, throwing her arms in the air.

"Rika…." She huffed a bit, Momo noticing she had probably ran or something. "She...She left!"

"What?" Momo grabbed the girl by the shoulders, alarming Rukia. "What do you mean she's left!"

"Okay, so this is what happened. Matsumoto and I were by the entrance cause she wanted to steal a glimpse of Gin, which is really just stalkerish in terms, and who would do that? I mean it's just so weird and come on, she should know better than to-"

"Rukia!" Momo shook the girl's shoulders, making her realize the babbling she had said.

"Oh yeah, back to topic.. Sorry. And we overheard Rika saying something about wanting to check on you to see how you were doing, and Matsumoto, being the dumb dumb she can be, 'accidentally' spilled her punch on Rika, which got her really, and I mean like really pissed, like she was about to break hell loose on her, and she started cussing, and all this, and her mom was like in the bathroom or something. And she said that she was gonna go home to change or something, and she exited, and I was trying to find you, but you're so freaking hard to find in this crowd! And that's what happened." By the time Rukia finished, she was out of breath while Momo only stared at her with widened eyes.

'W-What?"

Rukia shook her hands in front of her in defense, shaking her head . "I'm not doing any repeats!"

"No, I mean…..This can't be happening!" The girl then began heading towards the entrance, not caring about the others. "I gotta go!"

"But Momo-"

"Tell the others!"

Rukia only stood there, feeling desperate at that moment as she watched Momo leaving the building. "Why is it always you, Matsumoto, why?…."

* * *

"How could I have been so blind?" Momo scolded herself as she ran across the damp street, and towards her house.

Her breathing was becoming rapid. She snorted loudly as the clacking of her heels were becoming louder. "Stupid Rika, stupid heels, stupid me!" The brunette slightly imagined what would happen if Rika rived home and didn't find Momo.

Just the thought of being caught gave Momo chills on her spine. She knew better than to disobey her aunt, but Rika? She had other ways of getting back at people, and Momo knew directly by personal experiences they weren't pleasant at all. Her mind was running crazy of just thoughts of what could possibly happen to her if she was discovered.

"I'm screwed…." She told herself, doubting her chances of making it before Rika would. She looked above her towards the sky, and thought she saw what she believed was a shooting star.

_Oh my gosh! A shooting star! Where have you been my whole life!_ She thought to herself. _Um…Please, please, don't let Rika find out about this! Pretty please!_

"What's the point?" Momo sighed as she looked up ahead, seeing nothing but more loneliness. "You want something, you gotta get it yourself…" The brunette whispered, giving herself just a bit of hope.

* * *

"Hey Rukia, where did Momo go to?" Asked Tatsuki as she and Orihime neared the girl.

"Ask Miss. Accident Prone," She said, pointing towards Rangiku as she gulped down a drink.

"Who you calling 'Miss Accident Prone'?" The strawberry blond walked towards the girls, dropping a small amount of snacks as she did so. She looked down at the crushed snacks, and raised an eyebrow. "If anybody asks, it was Rukia…" And slowly walked away.

The girls only stared at the woman.

"Are you drunk?" Rukia finally coughed up.

"Um…" Rangiku thought to herself, not knowing. "I don't know," She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay…..But seriously, what happened to Momo?" Tatsuki asked once again to Rukia, ignoring the drunken woman's muttering.

Rukia sighed, and told the two girls the story. The girls looked worriedly at her, not knowing the right things to say.

"Do you think we should go and help her?" Orihime asked, trying he best to think of anything they could possibly do to help their brunette friend.

"It's better if we don't," Rukia told them, earning her a weird look from the girls. "Because if we do, it would only make things more suspicious. It's already bad enough for her."

"I guess you're right…"

"What? Mice? Where!" Yelled Rangiku as she shrieked.

"No! Right, like Rukia is right!" Tatsuki tried to explain to her.

"What?" She rose her eyebrow at the raven-haired, a funny look appearing on her face. "Rukia wants to fight? Okay, but I'm not going easy on her…" The drunken woman began to get in a fighting position, meanwhile Rukia sighed.

"You're such an idiot!" Rukia shook her head, placing her hands on her temples.

"I heard that!" Exclaimed Rangiku as she neared Rukia.

This only caused Rukia to sigh once again. "Why her?…."

* * *

"Hm?….I wonder where Momo is?…" Rika looked around the first floor of their home, not finding a sign of her cousin. "Momo?" She tried calling out, but no response.

"That little bitch!" She sneered, throwing a picture frame down onto the floor. "How dare she play like with me!"

She slammed her foot against the floor, her anger rising in many different levels. "She thinks she can hide away from me! I'll show her!" Just as Rika was about to go upstairs, she heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the kitchen. She turned around, not being able to see anybody. "Hello? Anybody there?"

She slowly crept inside the kitchen, but found no sign that anybody had been there. She felt chills going up her spine, causing her to return back to the entrance. As she walked over, something caught her eyes, widening at the sight of it: The door was open, cold air entering from outside.

"Okay, haha, very funny. Whoever you are, this isn't funny!" She cried out, looking around her. She closed the door, hurrying her way as she did.

She let out a sigh, and turned around. Her eyes shot wide open as a piece of cloth covered her mouth. She immediately began to scream, kicking her attacker. Rika could feel her eyes getting blurry as an eerie aroma went through her nostrils.

Her grip on the person's arms lessened, and she finally went unconscious.

A deep voice chuckled as he looked at the girl laying on the ground unconscious. "Phase one, complete…"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm still running!" Momo yelled, not caring at all if anybody heard her. She had been running for a while, her energy running low. She would stop every five minutes or so to take some deep breaths before continuing once again.

Just as she swore she was near, she smelled something weird in the air. She ignored it, since getting home was her first priority.

Momo smiled as she signs that she was near, running even faster. She suddenly stopped, her eyes widening at the scene before her.

"No…."

Her home, her house, the place that held her memories, was going up in flames right in front of her.

* * *

**Oh no! How could this be! Okay, so things are about to get spicy, and action will start appearing. I will promise that. **

**I apologize for any mistakes, blah, blah, blah, don't own Bleach, blah, blah, blah, you know how this all goes down, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Btw, thanks to all those who added this to its favorites, alerts, and those who reviewed!**

**~Lucy **


	13. Long Gone

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 12: Long Gone**

"W-What-" Her yells were ended when a flame burst, shattering the windows.. Her voice faltered to cry out for help, but she only kneeled helpless on the ground, not knowing what to do.

Momo felt the tears stream down her face as her hands tried to touch the fire.

Without her truly commanding, the brunette walked towards the house full of flames, but she knew she shouldn't.

As she stepped inside the house, her eyes narrowed to the staircase which wasn't on fire, yet.

"Why is this happening?" Her voice managed to whisper. "Who did this!" This time she yelled, knowing no reply would be heard.

She ran up the stairs, smoke filling up her lungs. When her room was in sight, Momo entered it, scanning for her target.

Her fingers wrapped the same necklace her mother had given her, the only memory she had left of her parents.

This caused her to have more tears stream down her face, but she wiped them away with her hand, realizing it wasn't the best time to cry.

When she heard some cracking, Momo immediately began to ran down the stairs, but something scratched her arm, causing drops of blood to ooze down and stain on the floor. Momo ignored the pain and ran down, her hand grasping on the necklace.

Just as she was on the last three steps, the petite girl slipped on one of the steps, and slipped on the floor, smacking her head against the ground.

The last thing Momo remembered before blacking out was a small puddle of red liquid running around her arm and all over the necklace.

"I'm sorry.." She mumbled as her eyes closed.

…

The snowy-haired Toshiro only listened as a drunk Rangiku managed to mumble some words that had no involvement in the conversation he had began.

"And that's why I think this village should be called Land of Undiscovered Awesomeness…."

"Rangiku?" His voice clearly whispered. Her head looked up, and their eyes met for a serious moment. "That made no sense whatsoever."

"WHAT!" She yelled, grasping his shoulders and shaking him violently. "Weren't you listening to me, man? The unicorns are nearby! They're gonna climb up our windows, and steal our ponies and raise them as one of their own!"

"Rangiku!" Toshiro annoyingly yelled. "What the hell does a unicorn climbing up our windows have to do with the involvement of dangerous criminals in sacrifices!"

Her face darkened, falling into a shadow before light once again brightened up her face. "Everything…." The strawberry blond whispered as a creepy smile appeared on her face.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow before awkwardly walking away.

"What am I going to do with her?…" He mumbled to himself.

A sudden, small gust of wind hit the white-haired boy as he exited the room, but then something out of the normal happened. His eyes shot open, not believing what he was smelling: blood. Not just any blood, Momo's blood.

"Momo….." And he quickly sped off towards the brunette's house as fast as his legs could.

…

"_Momo!" She heard a faint voice call her name, and instantly turned around to face whoever it was._

"_Where am I?" She asked as her feet began walking towards a girl who had her palm outstretched towards her, almost as if she was trying to lead Momo towards her._

"_Come here, Momo…" Inside Momo's head, she knew she shouldn't. She didn't know who was the girl was, but at the same time she wasn't in control of her feet._

"_Where am I?" She repeated, not dropping the topic._

"_Do you have the necklace?" The voice called out, surprising Momo with the question. _

"_H-How did you-"_

"_Do you have the necklace, Momo?" As she neared, Momo noticed the girl had dark brunette hair that reached her a bit beneath her shoulders, the bottom of her hair was slightly curled. Dark chocolate brown eyes stared at her, but what was shocked Momo was her eyes were like cat eyes, except they were more golden that chocolate brown, she studied. Momo also noticed she was wearing a long, strapless, black dress that went down to her feet, and around her neck was a cross pendant chocker-like necklace, which had a Gothic touch to it; in the middle of the necklace was a black gem that stood out._

_This black gem drew Momo nearer, like a temptation overwhelming the body. It made her feel uncomfortable, but the eyes of the girl were much more creepier._

"_W-Who are you?" Her voice managed to creak._

"_If I may, please allow me to see the necklace…" The girl's voice softly whispered to her._

_Surprisingly, Momo willingly grabbed the necklace, which she noticed was in her palm. _

_Her eyes then widened when she noticed she was wearing the same dress as the girl, except her was white then rather black. Her hair was let loose, which came down her shoulders in soft curls. _

"_H-How am I-"_

_A sudden grin appeared on the girl's face, revealing a fang sticking out her lips, which made Momo nervous. "Don't worry. You'll find out later. For now…..You must choose."_

"_What?" She was taken back by her sudden question, raising an eyebrow. _

"_Momo Hinamori. You do not realize it?" The brunette still did not fathom. "This is a fight of the will between the light and darkness of your soul."_

"_Sounds kind of evil…" Her voice abruptly said, which shocked her._

"_Ha!" The girl chuckled. "Do not make me laugh. Evil is a negative action; Good is just the opposite. In this occasion, there's no division of good and evil. Only the will to fight till the death or just willingly give up to death."_

"_I don't understand…" _

"_You don't need to…" Momo watched as the girl trailed her fingers up her waist, and on top of her head and flicked them together._

_Sudden flames began to appear all over Momo and the girl. This frightened her. She tried to run away, but failed as she almost got burned._

"_Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Momo yelled as the girl calmly walked over the flames and towards Momo._

"_You must understand," Her eyes stared deeply into the eyes of the petite girl, causing a shiver to go down her spine. "Whether you like it or not, whether you want to or not….."_

_Vines erupted from the ground, wrapping themselves around her legs and arms, pulling her towards the ground which laid untouched by the red flames._

"_You must awaken at a moment. You must see who you truly are…"_

_Mom collapsed onto the ground, tears streaming down her pale face when she felt two fingers tilt her head to meet two dark golden, cat-like eyes._

"_Momo Hinamori," Her voice whispered in a serious tone. The girl's hair began to fall down her shoulders, hanging loosely in the air. "I am you."_

_The vines pulled her into a deep, black hole leading to nowhere._

_Before everything went completely black, Momo heard the girl silently whisper with cold eyes, "Be gone."_

Her eyes suddenly shot open, looking around.

Did she just experience a near-death situation? Or maybe a hallucination…

Shaking her head roughly, Momo stood from the ground and walked outside her home. As she stepped outside, she could feel the blood dripping off her hand, resulting in a trail of blood leading to her.

She cried in pain when she felt a wave of cold air thrust against her.

Everything began to get blurry once again. Everything was wrong, again.

She didn't want to meet that _darker _version of herself again. That just couldn't be her. She wasn't like that, or at least she thought.

_Or am I?_ Was the last thought in her mind before she collapsed onto the ground, right in front of her home.

…

"Yo, Rangiku!" Yelled the tanned woman, Yoruichi yelled to the strawberry blond. "Where's shorty?"

Her groggy eyes turn to look at hers, slightly raising an eyebrow. "You mean the grumpy one?" Yoruichi nodded her head. "He went running out of here, muttering something about blood…"

"What?" Unfortunately for Rangiku, Yoruichi chose the wrong moment to drink a glass of wine as she sputtered the hole thing out, taken back by her words. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I was too busy talking to Gin…" Her eyes began to close, and her feet were wobbling. Yoruichi grabbed her by the shoulders, and placed her on a chair.

"Stay here, and stay put! I'm going to go and get him!" Before Rangiku could say something ridiculous, Yoruichi ran with all her might, not minding the dress she was wearing.

A distinct scent caught her attention, and immediately realized why Toshiro had ditched the party.

"That idiot….Going off without assistance!" Her feet lunged towards the nearest branch, and began jumping through the tress in an incredible speed. "Guess it's that time again!"

…**..**

"Momo!" His voice yelled. He saw a motionless body on the ground. "MOMO!"

As soon as he reached her, Toshiro made sure the brunette was still alive, and let out a desperate sigh.

As he lifted her up in bridal style, Toshiro thought he had heard someone's footsteps in the distance, but shoved them away as his imagination and paranoia.

"It seems you are the type to ruin plans…" A sinister voice hissed behind him. He immediately turned around, but was knocked out when a blunt object made contact with him. He dropped Momo as he collapsed, a sudden pair of arms captured the brunette, a smirk appearing on his face.

"It's better if you just stay away, you little prick….."

…

Her cat-like eyes scanned the area as she skipped through every tree, not missing one spot.

She spotted a figure running off, but decided to leave it alone, remembering she had better things to check out.

When her eyes spotted a roaring fire, realizing the smell of blood was coming from this direction, she jumped down to the ground. A gasp escaped Yoruichi's lips as she saw Toshiro lying unconsciously on the ground.

Quickly speeding to his side, Yoruichi shook Toshiro, trying her best to wake him up. After a few minutes of trying, she managed to wake him up, even though he was a bit dizzy.

"I had the craziest dream…" His voice whispered as he sat up.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, but allowed him to continue.

"Rangiku was riding a unicorn." Not satisfied, the tanned woman slapped his face, not caring of the consequences.

He was silent for a minute, then slowly began to realize the reality around him

"Oh no…" Toshiro quickly stood up, and locked eyes with Yoruichi. "They've got Momo."

…**.**

**Have you ever had a feeling where you're reading other stories that are not yours on , and you suddenly you feel like an idiot comparing those stories to yours? You then get discouraged, stop updating, and soon find yourself arguing if you should update your stories, if you should put them as discontinued, as dropped (aren't they the same? Lol) , on hold, or just stop updating at all? If not, then awesome.**

**If you have, then you know how I feel.**

**I will NOT let myself to drop or discontinue a story. That would be a disgrace to everything I've been through so far. I will continue, even if it means slow updates, but I will not give up! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I will stop ignoring that discoursing feeling in my gut, and I will write more often! (Even if it means like at four a.m)**

**Well, this feels awkward…..Okay! Now review, my lil' kitties!**

**And yes, I did change my name. I doubt imma change it to something else, now.**

**Till next time, sayonara! :3**

**~Lucy**


	14. Past And Present

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 13: Past and Present**

"_Is the world perfect?" The voice of the young child whispered as she watched a butterfly fly over her hand._

"_Momo," She recognized the voice. From where though? "Do you believe it is?"_

"_I don't know…." Her body sat comfortably on the white snow as her eyes just stared at the butterfly. The white creature could hide on the snow, the wings as pure as they winter that laid around them. "It seems like it….." She wouldn't rise her head up, she did not want to see the face of that person._

"_Momo," She heard her name be called out, but it wouldn't help; She would simply not look up. "Do you believe it is?" This time, the voice sounded more serious._

"_Since my parents' death, I believe anything can happen to ruin anyone's happiness at any moment…" She replied. The tension between the two were rising, and she could tell easily. He shifted his feet from the ground and walked a step closer to her. _

_The brunette made sure she kept her eyes on the butterfly and not allow them to rise an inch._

"_Now Momo," Without even thinking for more than a second, she could tell what he was going to ask. "Look at me."_

_She lost._

_He won._

_Her eyes trailed up his feet and to his neck, and stayed their for a second to rethink if it was a good idea. _

_There was no point, she thought. He knows why._

_Her eyes immediately met his, and all time around them stood motionless. "Yes…."_

_A smirk appeared o his face, and she just wanted to crawl away and cry in the cold silence._

"_Aizen."_

"_That's a good girl." His fingers found her chin, and tilted in higher to meet his eyes evenly. "Do you want to cry?"_

"_No…" She heard herself whisper._

"_Good. For a second there, I thought you were going weak on me. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Feeling the grasp on her chin lessen, Momo slowly faced away from the person who stood in front of her._

"_No," the petite girl replied. She began to hear his footsteps disappear, and for a second, just a small second, there was still hope left in her. Just as she looked away from the frozen ground and towards his direction, her eyes widened as she watched him turn his face back._

"_And Momo," She didn't reply, but only stared back. "Butterflies don't come here during the winter."_

* * *

"What do you mean he has her?" Yoruichi literally yelled at the white-haired boy.

"They got her! They destroyed any evidence they may have left behind and they took her! And I'm pretty sure they took that cousin of hers too," The words came out of his mouth quickly, each with fear, anxiety, paranoia, and confusion.

"But are you sure it's them?" The tanned woman asked.

"Damn them," He cursed under his breath as he stomped away from the scene. Toshiro gave one deeply serious look at Yoruichi before responding, "Yes. And I'm positive they never get involve with mortals, so they know now too."

"W-What?" Stuttering was something only Yoruichi did if it was _really _serious, so this gave Toshiro the sign she clearly knew what he was talking about. "But how did they-"

"Remember that necklace the Hinamori's had asked us _personally _to create?" He watched her nod, and took that as his cue to continue. "My father had told me once that pendant that was placed in it was only used for one thing: To hide powers away; Powers with such deadly force, it could even hurt us. After it was created, I watched them come to my home and place some kind of magical charm on it. This charm, it just wasn't any old charm. No, it literally disguised the pendant and the entire necklace to look like some regular necklace. I overheard a while later that the necklace was given at a distinct age. And over time, the more power the person receives, the more likely the necklace will transform into new forms."

"Damn, you're really smart when it comes to freaky traditions or magical stuff, huh?" Her voice asked sarcastically, trying her best to enlighten the tension.

"Err- Um, I guess….But after a while, the magic placed on the pendant _will _fade away, and its power will start to leak out, revealing more and more of what has been hidden. And eventually, the whole thing just disappears, and when that happens…Chaos is bound to happen on those who even dare to go near it."

"So that means…." Her voice trailed off, and Toshiro looked at the older woman in front of him.

"Yeah," Yoruichi looked worried for a second before going back to her serious look. "Momo doesn't have much time before she _truly _awakens."

* * *

A gasp escaped her mouth, fear enveloping her body as soon as she came to realize what had just happened. Her weary eyes looked around her as she pulled her feet towards her chest.

The pitch-black silence was all she could see and hear.

Lifting herself off the ground, Momo whimpered as she felt the cut on her arm burn all over. Her hands had some dried blood on them, she noted, and her legs were bruised and dirty. The once-beautiful white dress was now torn and stained with both blood and ash. Her hair was a terrible mess; The sight of her hair would probably give Rangiku a heart attack. The hair that had been made into an updo was unmade, and her hair came down her shoulders in messy curls. Without even looking in a mirror, Momo know her make-up was smeared somehow on her face.

What a tragic disaster she looked at the moment.

After making sure she could move her feet, Momo found herself standing up and walking towards a strange-looking door, even though a feeling in her gut was telling her not to.

Pushing with force, Momo found her arm covering her face from a bright white, shining light. As her eyes adapted to the sight, she let her feet walk a few steps before feeling something abnormal. Her ears could hear the noise of her feet walking on something, almost sounding like….dried dirt?

The brunette immediately looked at the floor underneath her, and was now being able to tell where she was. She had been here once, and only once…..

She stood right in front of the location her parents had been found murdered.

She shuttered, the fear and anxiety in her building up. Taking a step back, the petite girl tried to run back but was shocked: The door was completely gone.

"N-No…." She whispered, turning back around and finding herself staring at a dark forest instead. "T-This is impossible!" Her voice shrieked. Doing the only thing she could think of, Momo began to run, run as fast and as far as her legs could go.

The clattering sound of her heals and her heavy breathing was all she could hear. Momo would _not _allow herself to look behind.

As she ran, the brunette felt the forest around her was somehow familiar….But how?

She pondered as she ran. This was familiar, the thought was all over her mind.

The scene around her though, looked more from a dream or a nightmare than rather-

_That's it! _Momo thought. _I had been here with- Oh no…_

"It can't be," She felt her legs stop running, and her face darkened at the frightening discovery. "This can't actually be-!"

The sudden sounds of clapping surprised her, but she didn't turn around to see who it had belonged to; She was rather positive of who it was.

"Momo," The deep, satisfied voice announced as she felt him step closer. "It seems you've figured it out, yes?"

"Y-You-" Momo all managed to choke out before she felt him even closer than ever.

"Yes, me. It's been a while, hasn't it?" His cold voice whispered into her ear.

With all her remaining bravery she had left, Momo took a step more and turned around to face _him_.

"W-Where am I?" She yelled as she watched him, his eyes closed and giving him a smug look on his face. "W-What is this!"

"My, my," His voice whispered in his emotionless tone. "It seems our little Momo has grown up a bit, hmm? Tell me: Has your inner-demon awoken yet?"

She restlessly took a step back, her eyes widening from both anger and confusion. "W-What are you-!"

"Don't act like that, Momo. You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. Now answer the question: Has it?"

"U-Um….I really don't know what the hell you're talking about!" She argued back, her voice on the verge of cracking from all the pressure.

"Oh please, Momo. Don't give me that useless crap. Let's just skip to the part where you tell me, and I don't kill you," Taking a step closer, Momo felt a wave of anger wash over her.

"No," She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening her eyes, looking more golden-brown than her usual hazel-like brown. "Go to hell, Aizen."

And she turned around and ran from the scene, not feeling the stinging sensations that had been going on her necklace.

* * *

_Cindy cordova_**: Ah, yes, They truly are, maybe not Gin….But Aizen, yes. I will, and ah! Very close! ;)**

_KaninenPese_**: Thank you. I take your thoughts as support to write the chapters and continue! They make me feel so happy. And I will continue too. And trust me, I have a few more dark/suspenseful stories about this couple coming up! So it ain't gonna end that quick. **

_Desiree_**: Thank you. I appreciate it. I won't, the feeling of ending an unfinished story is way worse than that of being discouraged.**

_HyourinmaruIce_**: Thank you. I think most authors get that feeling at least once. **

_Reader-Favs_**: Thanks!**

_HibarixZhen_**: Will do. ;)**

**And I want to thank all of you who take your time to read this story! I do, greatly, appreciate it. An honorable mention to all those who take their time to review too! And thanks to those who favored and/or placed this story on alert.**

**Now don't forget to ****REVIEW****. **

**As in every other chapter, till the next time!**

**Sayonara~! :3**

**~Lucy**


	15. Lost Emotions

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 14: Lost Emotions**

_Run, but she just can't hide._

_Run, but she's still a bride._

_Run, from those times she cried._

_Run, ending all her parents' pride._

_But she keeps on running,_

_Knowing that she's already died._

_Now tell me,_

_Is she alright?_

Where had she heard those words, Momo thought. Maybe in a book, a song? Or maybe from someone…Either way, she felt those words were the description of her, no matter how much she tried to deny it. She could run as she wanted, but she knew very well Aizen could find her without even trying. She felt like a runaway bride, being hunted down and chased all around by people she truly had no connection to. No matter how many times she cried, it never changed anything. Knowing well enough that she wasn't strong, knowing the fact she could never be as amazing as her parents', she knew her mother and father would probably be ridiculed, ruined of their pride. But in the end, it didn't stop her from running. No, she just kept going and going. She could slowly feel the hope in her fade away, disappearing from her heart.

Had she always been like this?

Being tormented by her own aunt and cousin, abandoned by her friends from her past, told to do humiliating tasks in front of others, and still smiled just to make sure she didn't give them the complete satisfaction they wanted.

But as she thought more into it, she made more frightening discoveries. When did she began to force the smile upon her lips? When did her actions towards her cousin become more sinister?

When did she start losing her humanity?

"When you realized you were much, _much _stronger than that annoying cousin of yours," She heard a voice echo from behind her. "The large amount of sympathy you thought you felt for your cousin, it began to be replaced by pity, and over time, it vanished."

Momo made sure she stayed still, not moving an inch of her body. "How would you know that?" She waited for an answer, waiting for some kind of response that could explain all these recent thoughts.

"I would observe you from a distance, Momo. The way you acted, reacted, made expressions, how she would forced you to follow her like a lost puppy. I would've done the same, you know. Slowly began to question everything I had and lost." She heard him- No. She _sensed _him walk a step closer to her. "The only thing I didn't expect was you being able to control your….._other self_."

"Tell me," Momo whispered, still keeping her head low. "From the many people of this village, what's so special about me? I'm just another orphan damned in this world."

"But that's where you're wrong, my dear," Momo felt him take a step closer, the rich aroma of him becoming stronger. She could smell blood on him, even if she sounded crazy, she could also tell he's been near someone….Someone with a stronger aroma, like perfume…

"Please, share," Momo murmured.

"Well, I don't want to spoil anything, but I'll just say this: you're close to seeing your true self."

"Aizen, didn't someone ever warn you?" Even without looking behind her shoulder, she could tell she had his attention. "It's just plain rude to go inside a room before knocking."

* * *

"Is she sober now?" Toshiro asked, looking towards the two women's direction.

"Not yet," Yoruichi replied. She fed a small container filled with a green liquid to Rangiku, who's without a doubt, drunk out of her mind. "I just need her to drink this, and she'll be as sober as any other day."

"Well, can you please hurry it up?" Toshiro tried to ask nicely, but still sounded a bit rough. "We're losing time…"

"Look," the tanned woman called out for his attention. "I know you're worried for her. I know she's getting more dangerous, but if she is what she is, she could save us some time by protecting, or fighting herself out of his grasp. Anyways, Rangiku is already retaining her usual self, once again."

"I see….You have a point, but I just get the feeling that something bad is going to happen…" Toshiro turned away from the two, and began walking towards the forest without them. "I'll go on ahead. You two will be able to catch up with me. Try not to take long."

Before Yoruichi could ague, Toshiro disappeared into the forest.

"Pshh, kids these days…" She whispered to herself as she helped Rangiku up. "We really can't keep up with them much..."

* * *

"Something isn't right. It can't be…" Rukia murmured. She looked at the other girls, observing if they sensed something wrong as well. Orihime was talking to Ulquiorra with a blushing face when she noticed Rukia tense up. Orihime had a confused look at first, but then she gave her a steady nod. Rukia watched as she excused herself from the guy, and walked towards her.

"You don't think…" Orihime didn't finish her sentence, afraid to continue.

"Gather Tatsuki, Uyru, Ichigo, and Chad," Rukia told Orihime before she began to walk away.

"What about you?" Orihime asked with worry, her hands clasped together above her chest.

Rukia froze for a moment, deciding if she should tell her or not. "I have my business to take care of as well….But meet me outside in ten minutes, and have everyone else come along."

Orihime nodded, and quickly vanished inside the partying crowd. Rukia, on the other hand, exited the grand room and stood outside, ignoring the cold air slightly wrapping itself around her.

"Renji…." She listened for the other line to respond. "It's time. Call everyone, they have to report immediately…."

Silence surrounded her for a moment as the other line spoke to her, and she listened intently. "It's official…The tyrant has returned for her."

* * *

_Pushed constantly aside._

_Anywhere, everywhere, even worldwide._

_Trying to undo what was thought inside._

_No matter what they provide,_

_No matter what lies were told,_

_She always felt denied._

_His past, her present, their future,_

_Ready to divide._

She heard Aizen whisper the rest of the poem to her as laid on the ground, too weak to look at him. He almost seem to say it with a melody, but she just told herself she was hallucinating. He stepped closer to her, kneeling down to get closer to her face.

"Tell me Momo, how does it feel? To always be pushed aside, to be thrown underneath everyone. Is it as low of a level as it looks?" Aizen asked, slowly watching the girl as she tried to stand up on her feet once again.

"For once," He could barely make out the words she was saying, but he still looked at her with a smug look. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Always there to help me up, but always the cause of the downfall as well. Am I wrong?"

Momo watched, but was taken back when she saw him begin to laugh. This went on for several seconds before he stopped, a smirk on his face. "That's true. You truly are clever, aren't you Momo? But yet, you're always blind enough to never realize you're my personal entertainment. Never criticizing your own flaws, never complaining to anyone about how lousy your day was, always having a fake smile upon your lips, every emotion of yours false, able to make everyone feel better; everyone but yourself. At times, you seem more like machine than flesh. And at times, you seem soulless….That look you have in your eyes when you're with that girl Rika, they seem dead. Just dead. But when you're with that prince…" He stopped for a second before continuing. "You seem….alive."

Momo could feel her face beginning to heat, but she ignored it. "Now you tell me, Aizen...What makes you so interesting in how I act upon this world? Please, I'm no more or less human than you are-"

"Yes," Her agreed with her, giving her another smug look. "But I'm more interested in humans than myself. We're such complex creatures, don't you believe? We're at times, so physically strong, then we can be emotionally strong. Everyone's different, no one is truly the same. We have the grasp of our future in our hands, but many of us decide to waste it with such disgraceful actions. Others just take too much pride into their own work. I've seen men and women be destroy by their own insanity. It's quite amazing, actually..." Aizen looked away from the brunette, and towards the direction that the wind was coming from. "But at the same time, it's a tragedy. Wasting our time in things we hope and believe will happen, when we are left alone in this world, to fend for ourselves, to survive on our own. Unfortunately, some men just decide to waste that chance...And that's why we have death. To just end the lives of those who have no purpose in this world, whatsoever."

"That's not true..." Momo argued. "My parents had a purpose in life, just like any other ordinary person-"

"But where are your parents, Momo?" Aizen questioned. "Cause I sure don't see them anywhere. Do you?"

"H-How dare you? God, so I guess the rumors are true...You always seemed like a good guy around my parents...But I guess you gave off the wrong impression, right? Tell me Aizen...How many others have you tormented?" Momo asked, giving Aizen a dangerous, yet smirking face.

"Many, but you...You truly are different from the rest...While everyone else in this village has another identity, you're still yet to be discovered, you instead have a side no one has seen...But trust me, we all will, soon..." He watched with a satisfied expression as Momo collapsed on the floor, holding her hand that she had been injured from. "Now Momo, be a good girl, and tell me what the last line in that poem states..."

She huffed a few times before meeting eyes with him, knowing very well he was forcing her to say it on purpose.

"..._Knowing in the end, she was destined to die..."_

* * *

**Finally updated! Yah! So I am really, **_really _**determined to complete this story by the end of the year so I can start on another HitsuHina story I have had in mind for a while now...You'll love, I know you will! ;)**

**But for now, you'll just have to stand the torture and read this story! BD**

**The next couple of chapters are gonna start getting...well...somewhat gruesome, action-packed, demonic, evil, and more romantic! Plus, Momo will show her other self. And of course, DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA~! Yeah!**

**So please, leaving a review will add to my determination and will ensure that I will try to update more often. So please, leave a review! :)**

**~Lucy **

**P.S. That poem, yah, I made it up.! :)**


	16. Forced

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 15: Forced**

The use of force was something you only used when it came to drastic measures. But for Aizen, it was as common of him to use force as much as he used manipulation. So when it came to the young, petite girl that laid in front of him, he didn't need to use neither of his tricks; he just needed to get the bubbling anger out of her. That's all.

But she was tough. All those years of hiding away her true emotions had a good effect on her, and she could control her emotions more well than most people. Knowing this, Aizen had to try other different tactics to try to get the real Momo out.

"Momo dear," Without looking, Aizen knew she was glaring at him with pure loathing. He heard a few sounds of crunching beneath him, but he felt no worry. The weak girl that he managed to trap was almost broken, _almost_. "Why are you being so stubborn? It's very unhealthy when a person doesn't let their anger out for a long time."

"Oh please-"

"Then again, you've had your time to practice-"

"Shut it," She threatened. "I know what you're trying to do."

""With all that worthless time wasted on your cousin, just to make her happy-"

"Aizen, you're really getting on my nerves," Momo warned him, hiding her face beneath her messy hair.

"And all that, just because your parents abandoned you-"

"Shut it, Sosuke. You shut your damn mouth now! I get it; you want to see this other damn side of me. I'm not that stupid. But getting my parents involved…you're just despicable. I hope you burn in hell," She watched for a reaction, but was taken back when he began to laugh. Momo backed up onto the tree, feeling concerned with his sudden enjoyment.

"You sound exactly like your mother, right before she died actually…" He whispered.

"What?.." Was all Momo could manage to whisper. Her eyes widened, tears forming at the corners. "Did you-?"

"Kill them?" He asked, simply without any emotion. Aizen saw the brunette shaking, trying his best not to smirk. "Why, of coarse not. Others did, but I watched. The memory of their cries, oh….It only seems like it happened yesterday."

At that moment, Momo regained all her courage and looked Aizen straight in the eye. "What did you do to them? What did you do!"

"I won't tell you…." He replied, wearing a stern look on his face. A smile suddenly replaced it, and he lifted his right hand, crossing his two fingers together. "But I'll prefer to show you."

In the blink of an eye, the morbid scenery around her disappeared, and was replaced with a dirt trail, surrounded by tall, strong trees. The moon was shining above them, starts twinkling all over he sky. Momo then saw a woman around her twenties was walking around, top half of her body covered in a cloth. She seemed to be looking around for someone, and it was confusing to Momo.

Then it hit her.

"Mom?…." She was able to whisper. "Mom!" She yelled again, and began to run towards her. "Mom, it's me!" "It's no use," The same cold voice she feared told her, freezing on her spot. "Don't you comprehend? "This," Aizen walked towards Momo, pointing at everything around them, "Is my memory. What you're watching, I watched with my eyes."

"But then, if this is a memory, that means…..NO!"

Right on cue, Momo watched horrified as a man behind her mother grabbed her by the neck, placing a sharp object right on the woman's neck. She tried to fight the threat, but was pointless as he threw her to the ground, and took out a shiny, dark object shaped as a cross, murmured a few words and then, with all her strength, watched her mother dropped to the floor, motionless.

"No….No! This can't be!" She wanted to run towards her mother, but was held back from the fear inside her. Just when Momo looked away, Aizen grabbed the petite girl's chin, facing him.

"I didn't bring you here for no reason. Watch, or else," He then pulled Momo's chin towards the direction of her mother. She watched, and saw her mother's body began to shimmer. A white mist then exited from her body, and was sucked into the cross. The assassin then disappeared back into the forest, her mother's lifeless body laying on the ground. A few crunches were heard before Momo's father appeared, immediately finding his wife dead. Dropping to the floor, he cried and gently grabbed her body, embracing it while sobbing.

"No, no don't go…." He whimpered. "Wake up, please…." Momo heard her father whisper, feeling herself beginning to cry as well. He looked around, unable to find what he was looking for. Allowing his attention back to her. Minutes passed, and the cold air was staring to surround them. As it got more chilly, the assassin appeared once again behind her father, just watching him for a while.

"I apologize, Momo…" He whispered. "I couldn't be there to watch you grow up. But I hope you never forget that we always love you…"

In a flash, the body of her father collapsed on the floor, and the same cycle occurred. The assassin tightened his grip on the cross, and quickly left the scene before anyone spotted him.

"You know Momo," Aizen whispered, turning back to face the girl. The scene around them shimmered away, and they were back in the morbid, dark forest. She hid her face using her hair, but he knew she was crying. She instantly fell back on the floor, her hands covering her face. "I have to admit. My memory is a little fuzzy, so I apologize it wasn't great quality, but now you know."

"You know what, Aizen?" She got back on her feet, her body steady. He waited for her to continue, a sudden change in the atmosphere. The aura around Momo began to get darker, getting wider and wider. The air around him was getting harder to breathe, and he suddenly felt the need to hesitate. "If it's _her _you want, then you'll get," And instantly, a ring of fire surrounded them, the sky above them losing its usual shimmering and brightness. "I'm not gonna argue with you anymore…"

* * *

"Rukia!" Turning around, she watched as her companions ran towards her. "We got your call!"

"Renji," She murmured, sounding already tired. "We have to find her."

"But I thought-"

"Forget what you thought. This isn't like any other battle we've been involved," Rukia yelled, her face dead serious. Renji stood quiet, waiting for her to continue before saying anything. "If we don't hurry, I'm not even sure who's going to end up the victim. Toshiro, Matsumoto, and Yoruichi already began to look for her, but knowing that bastard, they're probably somewhere we wouldn't expect. That's where you guys come in."

"I understand," Renji mumbled before turning back, walking to repeat the same to his other soldiers.

Rukia watched from the distance, her face showing a frown. She tightened her hand, the already made fist crushing the piece of thin paper she had crumbled. Just a few minutes, she had received a message from the infamous trader, Aizen. In it cursive writing, it said:

_Success is far from your grasp._

"For sure, that asshole has something up his sleeve…" Turning her head to the side, she quickly commanded the men to follow the Toshiro and the others. Renji gave her a questioning look, but nodded his head before hurrying his way behind the group. She watched them disappear in a flash, and decided to find Orihime to aid her with the explanation of what was going on with Momo.

"Can someone explain what the hell is happening-"

"It's simple," Rukia interrupted Ichigo, sending him a serious look. Catching everyone's attention, her mind was processing the many ways she could explain but agreed with the most efficient one. "A long time ago, when this area barely had a hundred or so people, a man named Aizen Sosuke was a well known and respected leader of an elite group. He was rumored to be from the city of Hueco Mundo, which was never proven to exist. He gained followers, and we assisted him in any way we could. But one day, he suddenly turned on us and murdered many of our soldiers, and even innocent civilians. We tried to avoid possible war, tried to negotiate but he denied every treaty. We were left with no choice but to go with our orders and eliminate the enemy."

All of them looked surprised except for Rukia, who had managed to accept the truth and move on from the past.

After a small pause, she continued. "But instead of weakening, he gained power and vanished. When we discovered him, we had realized Aizen wasn't after his previous goal, but instead after that gift Momo had received from her parents."

"I don't see why," Uryu commented, his fingers swiftly lifting his glasses. "What can possibly be interesting about a necklace?"

"We thought the same," Rukia replied, placing her arms across her chest, looking away from the group. "Till we found out that the necklace was hiding Momo's actual potential power. Her _sinister _power…."

"So where is Momo and Aizen right now?" Asked Ichigo, his face clearly showing worry.

"Currently?" Rukia sighed, shaking her head softly. "Most likely trying to get that darker side of Momo to show itself. But before you guys do anything drastic, you should know something…."

"What is it?" Orihime whispered, holding her hands up to her face in a praying manner. The group stood silent for a second, Rukia's glance trailing down to the floor.

"We believe…..If this side of Momo reveals itself….." Sighing, her eyes trailed back to the group, looking straight at them. "She won't have mercy on anyone."

* * *

**I'm not dead. But I did have the deadly case of writer's block! **

**So here's my latest chapter of LB~ Next chapter, I'll promise will reveal herself.**

**WARNING: ****For the next chapter, Momo will most likely act OOC for some part, but will return to her regular self. But don't worry, cause it will make you happy! So I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review~! **

**~Lucy**


	17. Mastermind

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 16: Mastermind**

_No….Don't lose yourself….._

Everything went pitch black. The sound of the wind drifting off; the soft rustling of the leaves fading off into the silence. The familiar rough touch of the dirt from underneath was gone, and all the surroundings around her had disappeared into the background. Everything was silent and no light could escape the grasp of the darkness.

Except for the bright light that was held tight around her neck.

Her hands slowly made their way up to her neck, a sinister feeling seething out from the necklace she wore. The feeling spread all over in a quick second. Placing her hand in front of her face, she was surprised to see a black aura surrounding her.

_What is this?…_

A sudden rush of pain replaced the evil emotions, her knees collapsing onto the ground. Her face cringed in pain, throwing her head back as a faint light began to exit from what looked to be the center of her necklace. The faint light stopped in front of her, slowly forming into a distinct shape which instantly resembled a human girl. Her skin was a deathly pale, lips formed into a smirk and hands placed across her chest. Her eyes were closed, the ends of her long lashes touching her skin. Her hair began to grow until it reached an inch before her waist, her locks of dark brunette hair hung loosely. A dress dark as ash had morphed around her body, hanging loosely around her chest to make a v-shape and ending to her knees.

"Pleasure seeing you again." Her voice boomed throughout the darkness, echoing back towards them. "I'm guessing you're sick of the annoying bitch over there, Momo? Cause I'm here to take care of that pest."

Momo found herself unable to speak as she realized the girl was her other self. Her other, _sinister _self. Trying to push herself off the ground, her other self realized this and raised an eyebrow, shaking her head side to side. Momo then felt a jolt of pain hit her stomach, noticing her darker version had kicked her across the floor.

"You're smart, so I don't understand. I said he's mine now. So you just sit back and watch, alright? We don't want to do anything to risk your safety, now do we?" Her other self watched, waiting for a response or a sign she had any other ideas.

_NO! You can't, he's strong…Too strong for you. Wait for the others! They'll help…._

Rolling her eyes while her face showed a sneer, Momo's other self raised her eyebrow once again. "As if…Wouldn't they be here already? Cause I sure don't see them anywhere…" She replied, her voice sounding less serious and more sarcastic.

Momo tried to grab hold of the other girl's foot, but tripped and found herself looking up into the eyes of her darker version.

Unlike the previous, her eyes were a soft hazel-like color, and seemed to look like any other human's eye at first glance. Her smirk fell, and Momo found herself scared for the possible outcomes. Watching with fear, her darker self raised her hand, a single finger twirling around and plunged it down in a quick movement.

_What is she-_

A sudden hand clasped around Momo's mouth, interrupting her thought. Her eyes widened, feeling another hand grab her arms while another one shot out and grabbed her foot. Squirming around, she watched in horror as the hands from the dark, pitch black ground underneath her were holding her down.

Momo only heard a few words being mumbled as her other self walked off in the opposite direction.

"Don't even think about interfering. Watch and learn," Her eyes now a glowing, golden color. Resembling that of a demon's.

* * *

Aizen was starting to get a bad feeling.

And when he starts to get a bad feeling, it's a really _bad _gut feeling_._

Just a minute ago, the girl, Momo, had been so upset and overwhelmed with a wave of emotions, he thought she would've collapsed. Given up. Instead, a bright light followed up after she had agreed no more avoiding what he had come for. It was serious now.

And there he stood, an eerie silence engulfing him along with the darkness. The full moon was blocked by a few clouds, so almost everything seemed difficult to see. The smoke around him caused by Momo began to disperse.

His infamous smirk formed, and he waited for the petite girl. He was expecting her weakened by all her emotions, maybe fainted from all the power, still ready for another failure in fighting. Or maybe even dead. But no, that wasn't it.

She wasn't even there when he stared at where she had last stood. Confused, he began to near the spot when he felt a negative presence near him and before he knew it, a raspy, sinister voice whispered into his ear, "Missed me, love?"

Just as he was about to turn around, a fist that almost felt like it was made by metal plunged into his stomach, throwing him across the dirt. His breath was literally knocked out of him, and it took him a few seconds to just understand what had happened. Using his arm to help him up, he was shocked to see the small, petite figure of the girl across the smoky ground.

Aizen knew something was different about. Usually, he would be anxious for this type of moments, but right now he only sensed a need to be cautious around her. Even from across the dirt floor and a fog in the air, he could see her bright, glowing eyes. They stood out with their golden color, and how it looked much like that of a cat's was even more strange. Nonetheless, he had waited for this moment for many years.

He just wasn't about to give it up.

"So I see you're the one who strikes fear in many," She mumbled, stepping closer to Aizen. Even her voice was different; it held more seriousness and no fear, but sounded assured of what she was saying. Her figure become more transparent through the fog. Her hands were placed on each side, her face reflecting her voice by looking serious. "I don't understand what mortals can see in you as frightening. If you ask me, you seem quite uninteresting."

Looking over at her, Aizen sent her a smirk. "I can say the same to a demon like you. Now tell me, demon...What is your excuse for exiting?"

"Demon?" She spat out, sneering at the name he had given her. "You dare put me down? Really? I have a name, and it's Momo. And here thinking they say you're the most intelligent, diabolical person they've ever encountered. What gave you the idea I am nothing but a demon?" Raising her eyebrow, she placed her arms across her chest; she sent him a smirk, flashing her fangs at him. "Please, share your reason."

"You are quite the lady, I see..." Aizen replied, letting a chuckle escape his lips. "But, that doesn't excuse you from the obvious. I see you have fangs, incredible strength, accelerating speed, undetectable agility, and I should comment that compared to the actual Momo, you seem to be seeing this as a joke. Am I not a threat towards you?" He asked, looking at the girl that stood a few yards away from him.

"Well, when you put it that way..." She paused for a moment, a small sigh escaping her lips. She shut her eyes for a second, frozen at her spot. Then they reopened in a flash, holding within courage and excitement. "I guess it's unpredictable, how your enemy can come out. One second, you have the other girl who lived a life more mortal and holding back the demon she could have had unleashed to those around her, and always lived a reality of false advertisement. You can't blame her. She was confused about her past, still nervous about her future. She's still young and foolish, can commit mistakes she'll regret later on any minute. But for now...It's my task to make sure you don't do anything to harm. So like they say these days," Flashing her deadly eyes and suddenly making glowing, red flames appear on her hand, she whispered with excitement in her voice, "Bring it."

And immediately a large fireball was sent hurtling at Aizen at quick speed.

* * *

_How could I have been so ignorant? I should have realized it sooner...That bastard. How dare Aizen accuse Momo of such-_

Toshiro's thoughts were instantly cut in midway as a huge explosion was heard, wind speeding the area around and wiping the leaves off the trees. Fear was spread through his system, nervous of what could be happening at the moment. Just as he had heard earlier, if Momo did transform...She wouldn't have mercy on anyone. Not even on him.

Hurrying his way through the forest, his thoughts were running one-hundred miles per second, one crashing with another. What if Momo was dying? Would it be his fault? What if Aizen had already made the first move and caused Momo to be unleashed? Is this suppose to be happening? Why is Aizen only interested in Momo? Could this have all been avoided? Why did it have to be Momo?

His eyes scanned the area for any sign that any of the two had been there, but the ground laid empty. Sighing in frustration, he stopped for a moment and kicked a rock across the forest. This was really complicated...

"Momo..." He whispered, looking up at the night where the moon lay covered by clouds. "Please be safe. Do what you must, just don't let yourself go too far..."

* * *

**New chapter my friends! Oh, and 100 reviews already? Thank you so much! I appreciate it all, I really do.**

**I hope you guys aren't too upset about me updating late once again. I wasn't sick or anything, just lazy...Damn lazyness...**

**So anyhow, don't forget to review like always!**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed. Til the next chapter, later~!**

**~Lucy**


	18. Silence

**Love Bites**

**Chapter 17: Silence**

As the cloud of dust slowly faded away, the brunette glared at the body that was currently laying down on the dirt. The clothing he wore had black spots all over. Groaning in pain, Aizen lifted his body up and dusted off some of the ash. But just as quick as he looked harmed, the look of pain on his face disappeared. His infamous smirk replaced the frown, and Momo only chuckled in response.

But looks could be deceiving.

Inside, Aizen was truly worried about her. He had known for quite some time that Momo had a large amount of power, but that was it; he didn't have much knowledge whether Momo had other superhuman abilities that was kept inside. His mind had several ideas of how he could find out if she did, but knowing the state the brunette was in it would be simpler to upset her so her mind wouldn't be able to rationalize correctly. His eyes trailed back to her, the cold stare of her eyes shooting daggers even from the distance that was between them.

"Momo-"

"Don't call me that," Her voice replied in a harsh tone.

Still wearing his smirk, Aizen took one step closer to the brunette. She shot a quick glance at the ground before returning her attention back to him. "Then what would you prefer to be called?"

Rolling her eyes at his question, Momo placed her left hand on her hip while she observed her right hand. "Aizen, skip the charades. Just tell me why you came over here. Does your little posse even know their daddy is away, hmm?" Aizen let out a laugh before taking another step towards Momo, which only irritated her.

She was aware of who Aizen was. A man known indeed for his skillful tactics and great, persuasive speeches that would grab the attention of anyone. He was also dangerous. Momo had heard stories of him defeating large groups and not even receiving a scratch or any kind of damage. He was swift, not to mention he could think of a plan and a backup plan within seconds. His enemies feared him for a good reason, and she could understand why.

This man knew what he was doing.

Not hearing a response, Momo tilted her head to the side and an innocent expression took control. "You're awfully quiet for someone who wanted answers a couple of minutes ago. This is shocking, Aizen. Don't tell me you're going to back down.."

"Why would I? It's only starting to get interesting, now give me your best shot Momo," His voice was confident and bold, ready for anything that would come at him. Momo wanted to punch him, throw him across the forest and inflict the worst kind of pain but told herself to have some self-control.

Taking a deep breath, Momo clasped her hands together and found her target. In a swift move, her hands flew and a ring of fire shot out of her fingers, one after another. Aizen easily dodged them, just like Momo had planned. In doing so, Aizen had set himself closer to the brunette who took a step and in a second, she lifted her right arm above her head and in a blink of an eye, her hand made a quick move to her left side and a flame suddenly appeared; it quickly took the shape of rope. Momo spun the flame around in a circle and shot it directly at Aizen when she was as close as she could get. Using his right arm to block his chest, Aizen could see the brunette becoming more angry.

Spreading her arms across from each other, Momo brought down her arms and closed the space between her hands as two large flames. Right before both hands touched, the two, large balls of flames combined to form a larger shape. She shot it at Aizen without any hesitation, and watched as the fire made an impact and a larger explosion.

As she grew tired, Momo's heavy breathing became more common. She lowered her back and placed her hands on her knees as strands of hair fell over her face. A drop of sweat trailed down her temple but her eyes kept concentrated on the ground underneath her. The silence took over, but only for a minute before she heard the steps of who she, to her displeasure, feared. She looked up and saw the smirk still on his face, and the sound of him clapping for unknown reasons.

"That was quite the show, Momo..." Aizen commented, walking closer to the brunette. He looked uninjured. His clothes were the same, and his face was still covered in glee. "But let's take this a step further, shall we?"

A wave of dizziness then hit Momo, and her sight became blurry. The forest in the background began to fade into darkness, and the floor disappeared as well. She looked around the room in confusion, her eyes widening and suddenly turning directly at Aizen. "Where are you taking us?"

"Somewhere, a place where it will just be the two of us. So no one would be able to interrupt our current situation," His voice replied in a calm tone.

Her knees gave in to her tiredness, and she felt her entire body wanting to do the same. Momo managed to lifted her head, the view of Aizen closing in on her becoming more blurry. He gave her a lasting stare before he grabbed her chin, and tilted up to meet his piercing eyes. Her breathing hadn't slowed down, heart beats were quick. Momo watched in horror, knowing she was unable to do anything to defend herself, as Aizen reached his hand where her heart was located in, pulling out an invisible force. Momo let out a scream of agony as pain that burned all over her body spread quickly. Before she knew it, her identical but darker self was separated from her own body.

Momo felt her body be thrown across while Aizen had his hand wrapped around her darker self's neck. Her petite body was in agony, cuts and bruises covered her from head to toe. Her hands felt like they had been lit on fire. Her once beautiful white dress now shredded and torn, burned and scorched and transformed into a horror. Her hair hung loosely in a tangled mess on her shoulders, and partially covering her face. She could feel some blood trailing down on her left cheek. Her eyes trailed its way to Aizen's direction, and widened as the thought finally hit her:

Her inner spirit felt more cleanse and pure, the darkness that withered deep in there now gone.

But that inner darkness had morphed into her evil twin, which was now in Aizen's grip. Nonetheless, it was Momo's responsibility for her- or part of herself- not to get killed. She lifted herself up using her arms as painless as she could make it, and found her feet dragging themselves towards Aizen. She felt weak, and at any given moment she could faint, but she wouldn't allow it. Her body couldn't give up on her that easily.

"Aizen!" The moment he heard the innocent voice call out his name, he turned his head to the side and saw the brunette standing just a few inches away from him. "End this, end it all now." He raised an eyebrow, part of him confused by her request. "Whatever you want, take it. I don't care, just leave me to be. You've dragged this battle for too long, and now it is time to end it."

"I see..." Aizen mumbled, turning his attention back to the corrupted soul in his grasp. His grip tightened before the spirit herself dispersed into tiny ashes that quickly fell to the ground.

A twinge of pain hit Momo in the heart, her hand covering the skin that laid right above. Her eyes widened, and she lifted her gaze to meet the emotionless eyes of her captor, his face holding no emotion. She watched frozen, his hand reaching towards the necklace around her neck. In one strong pull, the necklace was torn off her neck and was on his palm. Without trying, Aizen easily destroyed the necklace in a blink of an eye. The fragments fell to the ground and scattered around the man's feet.

_Was that his purpose this entire time?.._

Momo suddenly felt a hand grab her around the waist and she then found herself being hugged by the same man who had tried killing her. She stood there, shocked and nervous by his action of affection.

But she was not aware of the deadly smile forming on his lips.

After a couple seconds of just standing there, Momo snapped out of her train of thought and immediately tried to push away the man. His grip stayed the same, which only gave her an unsettling feeling.

"Aizen, what are you-"

"Eventually the job must be completed, Hinamori.." He whispered just as Momo felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, spreading quickly all over her body. She felt Aizen step away, her shaking hands making contact with the source of the pain. Her glance shifted to her hands, bringing up to her face to see blood covering her fingers.

"W-What?..." Her voice managed to whisper as her knees fell to the ground, small hands wrapping around her stomach. Momo looked up to see Aizen watching her intently while holding a katana; a red liquid dripping off the sharp end.

She should've known better. Aizen was a man who found a way to finish the job, whether it took longer or a shorter amount of time, the job would be done. And there she was, blood spilling out of her injury and all she could do was stare at the ground. It wasn't long before her entire body collapsed and a small pool of blood began forming around her. She didn't know when Aizen has suddenly disappeared, but then again, there wasn't much she could do.

Momo replayed many memories in her mind, ranging from her early, happy childhood with her parents to the sudden announcement of their death to meeting Toshiro. If only she had known she was destined to die like this; alone, in pain and full of regret. There were so many things she wanted to do before she died, things now she saw as pointless. For the brunette, there was no point in dreaming of something she knew would never happen. She was meant to die, and that's all there really was to it.

_If only I had more time, to do what I always wanted to do. _With her eyes begging to close and just finally get some rest, Momo took a quick look of what would be the last place she would see. And smiling to herself with some hope, she felt her last breath leave her lips.

And suddenly everything went quiet.

* * *

When Yoruichi had finally gotten the drunk woman to sober up, it had been quite some time after Toshiro had run off trying to find Momo on his own. And since Rangiku had been wearing heels, it had taken at least five minutes before she finally managed to convince the strawberry blond to ditch the heels. She tried running as quick as she could with her sleepy companion, but only was held back more as the woman behind tripped several times.

"Seriously Rangiku," She grabbed the girl's hand and helped her up once again. "We have to find shorty soon, or else he's gonna throw a fist later on. And stop tripping! You're sober now!"

"I'm sorry," She apologized, rubbing her temples and looking at the ground. "But that boy is crazy about Momo. I just wonder what the hell would Aizen want with her."

"We both know he's only seeking to destroy anyone who he sees as a threat..." Yoruichi replied, once again running towards the snowy-haired teenager. The rest of the way, both women were quiet and were determined to find Toshiro. The tanned woman could feel his presence getting nearer, giving her hope that this chase would end soon.

As they passed by trees, both women stopped when they saw Toshiro. For a second they were relieved but those feelings were dismissed as they noticed he was frozen in place. His gaze was to the ground, eyes wide and full of shock. Yoruichi and Rangiku knew something was terribly wrong. Yoruichi stepped closer to Toshiro, placing her hand on shoulder.

"Toshiro...What's wrong?" She asked, nervously waiting for him to reply.

"I can't feel it," She managed to catch his words, but was still confused nonetheless.

"You can't feel what exactly?" The tanned woman asked, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

He turned to face Yoruichi, his eyes meeting hers. "I can't feel Momo's heartbeat. I have to go find her.." And before Yoruichi or Rangiku could argue, Toshiro sped off in another direction. They were left there for a moment, aware of the sadness dwelling in their hearts that the girl they're searching for may be already gone.

* * *

**So here's a new chapter~ I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review, and I seriously cannot stress how much I appreciate those who took the time to read my story. Thank you so much! **

**Till the next chapter, toodles!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
